Her Heart Song
by spongebobcrazy1919
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and her father were inseperable. They shared a love for musice, more specifically the Piano. After her father's death, Katniss Everdeen moves to Seattle, Washington with her mother and twin sister Prim. She meets the charming Peeta Mellark, who she won;t give the light of day. Still, he finds a way to sweep her off her feet.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. I hope you enjoy my third story.

How It All Started

It all started when I was 5. I was a normal girl living in the city with my parents and my twin sister, Prim. I attended a normal elementary school, and spent the rest of my afternoon with my father on the piano, while my sister would go to mother's office. My father used to be a world-famous pianist who became a professor of music theory at Julliard, the most prestigious school for the arts, after my sister and I were born. I was his newest prodigy. I started to play the Piano when I was 2. Apparently, I walked over to my father's piano and played a scale that I heard him play before.

Our family lived happily for another 6 years, then everything changed. Mom and dad started to drift apart. She and Prim would talk about biology, while Dad and I would talk about the impeccable musical geniuses, Mozart and Bach. Mom and Prim would go to the hospital and visit the ill, while Dad and I would compose our own pieces of music. Prim entered in science fairs and biology courses, while I played classical music at various halls and prestigious competitions. When we were 11, our parents hit us with the news. They said it was irreconcilable differences, but I knew that they just didn't care about each other anymore.

My sister and I were close and when we heard we were going to be split up, we couldn't believe that, that was the arrangement. Every day we video chatted. My sister became even more beautiful and smart. Prim had blonde hair and blue eyes, like my mother. Her hair was always perfect. She grew into her curves and turned into a really elegant young lady. Prim has many friends, and is the most popular student at school. She is in the top of her class at her school in Seattle. On the other hand, I am the awkward girl who is homeschooled by a tutor, then has 5 hours of piano after, so I can compose my own music. I travel around the country playing the piano to the most prestigious people. I have dark hair and gray eyes covered by my glasses, like my dad. My curves never came in and I have legs as long as a spider's. I'm clumsy and unbalanced. I was never envious of my sister, and believed that she was blessed that way, and I would find my path down the road.

After one fateful doctor's visit during the summer of when I was 14, I found out that Dad had stage 2 colon cancer. He assured me that he was fine, and he wanted everything to stay normal. We continued to work on piano pieces and he still went to work to teach. Late at night, I would hear him play a song that I never heard before, and I assumed that he was composing it for a new lesson for his students. Chemo therapy and radiation seemed to work fine for a few months, and we all thought that it would be gone by the next year, but everything took a turn for the worst. His cancer spread to the liver and he was going away fast. My dad's round face hollowed out, his longs legs became skin and bone, and his hands were so frail that he couldn't play anymore. I was there for my father. Every treatment, every doctor's visit, and I stayed at the hospital until the very end. He held on to my hand and looked at me as he wasted away. "Katniss, you have to promise me that you'll go where the wind takes you, whether it is music or not."

"I promise Daddy," I cry. He wipes the tears from my face.

"I will always be here," he starts to say. "When the light shines brightly through the window, you know that will be me."

"Okay Daddy," I say.

"You know I love you and Prim," he says. I nod.

"It's okay Daddy, you can let go," I took out a small recording device that I used and taped one of my pieces as I played. "It's your favorite."

"That's my girl," he said faintly. With that, he fell into a deep slumber and didn't wake up.

"Bye Daddy," I cried. That week, I planned the funeral for my father, making sure that it was what he would've wanted. Prim came with Mom that week to help me sort things out. Since I am not legally allowed to stay in the city by myself, I have to move across the country to Seattle with my mom and Prim.

At the funeral, many people came to me and expressed their condolences, but I knew that none of them knew my father the way I did. Prim didn't even know Dad the way I did. She didn't come at all during his sickness; instead, she video chatted him and said that she loved him. "I'm sorry Kat," she said. My mom and Prim hugged me, but I didn't feel normal with them.

"Sorry," I say. "I need to go; I'll meet you at the house." I storm out of the funeral home and run home. I take off the heels and sprint as fast as I can to the apartment. I run inside my dad's office and tear it up. I take papers filled with sheet music and throw them everywhere.

"AHH!" I scream. "Why! Why?" I cry. It's no use. I grab pictures of my dad and me and throw them at the wall and hear the glass shatter. I shouldn't be mad at Dad, but in order for me to move on and to not feel the anger and pain I have, I needed to get rid of everything. I grab a bat that my dad had from a while ago and circle around the piano. This was the largest memory of my dad. We would sit here playing and joking for hours on end. I smash the top and the sides, but I avoid the keys. I hit the piano everywhere and eventually it falls apart. When that falls apart, I do too. I crawl into the corner with my head buried in my arms and cry.

"Oh my," is all mother can say when she sees me. Prim helps me up and hugs me.

"I'm fine," I say, but they give me that look. I wipe the tears from my face and tell them that I'm fine more forcefully.

"Okay," is what Mom said. Our relationship is very difficult. We aren't very close, and the idea of living with her bugs me.

A few days later, I have all my stuff packed and my dad's stuff in storage. The only things that I brought with me were a few sheets of music and a few pictures of Dad and me. I want to forget the pain and push it aside, but I don't want my mother to think that I have no heart. The remnants of our piano are stuffed in storage, and so are all the other pieces I have composed. I decide that my music career is in the past, and I should move on without it. Dad died during the middle of Prim's school year, so I will be that awkward kid who comes at the most awkward times of school.

Apparently October in Washington is a little fretful. The nights are super cold and it rains like cats and dogs at least 2 times a week. Seattle is a very busy area, especially downtown, but Mom lives in the outskirts near the water. Other than that, it's really beautiful and the beaches are filled with surfers. My mom's house overlooks the water, and is walking distance to the beach. When I take my first steps in Washington, all I can smell is the saltiness in the air from the ocean.

"Follow me Kat," Prim says. I follow her into the house. It's large and spacious for only two, now 3, people. There are large windows that let it a lot of light and it has a more modern look. I walk up the perfectly white steps and into an empty room. "You and I have rooms that are across from each other. Mine overlooks the road and yours the beach." I thank her and get my boxes up into my room. We set my bed and I put my clothes in the closet. I have my own bathroom, which is a plus, but this home doesn't feel like a home. It's more like a controlled environment. I walk into the living room and a piano hits me as I walk. I ignore it and walk back into my room. Thankfully, I came on a Sunday morning and I have time to put my room together.

"Hey Prim," I say. She walks into my room.

"Yeah Kat," she answers sweetly. I can tell she is trying to tiptoe around me because I am still "fragile."

"Could you help me set my room up?" I ask. She smiles and we get to work. After a long 5 hours of tedious work, my room becomes finished and we recycle the boxes.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" she asks. I nod and get ready. I put on a blue sweatshirt and some Capri jeans that are white. After, I braid my hair to the side, put on my glasses, and slip on my sneakers. Prim looks dolled up for just a short walk on the beach. She is wearing a floral long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and flip flops. She also is wearing Juicy sunglasses and has a fresh amount of makeup applied on her face. "Let's go."

We tell Mom that we'll be gone for a while and we stroll down the shore line. I take of my shoes and let my feet get drenched in the water and sand. "It's not going to always be bad Kat."

"I know, I need to adjust," I say. It's been hard for me. Dad has been gone for a few days, and I'm still in shock. I can't get around the fact that we won't go to the diner on Saturday mornings for French toast and hot chocolate. He won't be there to say "Hey Kiddo!" like he always did. We walk in silence for a while, and I guess Prim can sense my uneasiness.

"If you have something on your mind, you can always tell me," she says.

"Okay. I'll consider your offer," I say. "How's school here?" I try to create a diversion, so that she'll think that I'm not thinking about Dad.

"It's fine," she says. "It's not that big compared to other ones, but you haven't been to a school since you were 11."

"Yeah, I'm socially awkward," I say quietly. I had 1 friend, Bryony, who was my tutor. She was only in her mid twenties, but she got her teaching career done early.

"That's okay," she says cheerfully. "By next week, you'll be a social butterfly!" We walk further down the shoreline. There are large amounts of people taking advantage of the waves today. I don't know why people would want to surf in 10 degree water, but if it's what they want, I don't care.

"Hey Prim!" someone calls out. She walks towards a group of people that she knows quickly, but I stay back taking my time to saunter across the sand. I look at the houses on the beach. They look like the cliché houses on a beach: white, filled with windows, patios overlooking the shore. I am engrossed in all the houses that I don't even notice someone running towards me. All of a sudden I am struck to the ground by a strong force.

"What the hell?" I say. The person who knocked me over holds out his hand to help me up. I get up and look for my glasses. The strange person holds them up, and one of the lenses is gone.

"I'm so sorry," he says. "I'll get you another pair of glasses, I promise." I get up and brush the sand from my clothes.

"It's okay," I say when I look down. "I have another pair at home." I stand shocked as I look at the person. He was tall, at least a foot taller than me. He had blonde hair that curled at the tips. Little water droplets were hanging off the tips of his hair, probably because he just came out of the water. What intrigued me the most were his gorgeous eyes. They were bluer than the ocean and just searched mine as I stared up into his.

"No really," he says. "I feel bad about this." He tries to offer me help, but I refuse. "I'm Peeta." He holds out his hand for me to shake it.

"Katniss," I say and grab his hand. I try to pull away, but he holds onto them for a second longer. Once he realized what he did, he lets go suddenly and runs his hand through his wet hair.

"Katniss?" Prim says. She comes towards me and helps me get sand off my arms. "What happened?"

"Oh I wasn't looking and I accidentally knocked her down and broke her glasses," Peeta says. Prim just gives him a little scowl. "I really am sorry."

"I get it. It's fine," I say.

"You know Prim?" he asks. I get this a lot. Especially when we were little, people didn't think that we were sisters, let alone twins.

"Yeah, she's my twin," I say.

"Oh, you're Kat," he says in realization. "You're Prim's sister."

"Yes," Prim says abruptly, "and now my sister and I need to go." She says dragging me along with her back to the house. I turn around and Peeta waves at me.

"What was that all about?" I ask Prim. She seems like she doesn't like Peeta.

"Peeta's just bad news," she says. I widen my eyes and try to ask about what kind of bad news. She gives me the look saying that it's probably bad and she doesn't want to talk about it. We walk to the house and I sit down on the couch with Prim. She looks at the piano. "Mom got it a while back. She thought that you would like it."

"Yeah, well, I'm done playing," I say. She gets it and doesn't ask any more questions. We decide to eat something and we get Oreo's and Nutella, a childhood favorite. As we are in the midst of our cookie escapades, our mom walks into the house from work. She still has her lab coat on and her blue uniform.

"Hi girls," she says cheerily. She puts her stuff down and joins Prim and I on the couch. "Kat, school called and they have your schedule ready. I took the liberty in requesting some classes." Well, I'm in for one. I figure she put me in some biology and other stupid classes like that when I'd rather be in music. Who am I kidding? I don't want to be in music, I want to get over music. I try to convince myself that music is a bad choice, when Prim is trying to get my attention.

"Earth to Katniss?" she says. I snap back into reality when I realize she's trying to get my attention.

"Yeah," I say sheepishly.

"Mom says that we should go shopping," she says. "Only if you want to?" I nod and we set out for downtown Seattle. Most people here take the bus because: 1. It's efficient 2. I would not want to wait 3 hours in Seattle traffic. We make our way to some stores and Prim is covered in bags. She tends to look for name brand stores, while I like the small unnoticed boutiques. I walk into a sweet looking store and buy some of my clothing type. I wear very plain clothes, nothing too flashy. I go for the occasional floral shirts, but I usually like to go to school in Yoga pants, a white v-neck, and a knit cardigan that ends at the bottom of my butt. I find a few long cardigans and some plain t-shirts to go with them. We get back home at about 8, and Mom already has dinner ready for us. When we were little, Prim and I made a pact that we would be vegetarians after we found out how people killed the animals, since then, I've been a strict vegetarian. She has tofu stir-fry set out for us. My mother is a health freak, and likes to give us nonfat and low sugar foods. If Dad were here, we'd be eating a loaded vegetarian pizza and have a cake for dessert. I don't complain and eat the food set in front of me.

"So Katniss," my mom starts to say. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?" I shrug a little.

"Honestly, no," I say. "I am used to being home schooled."

"Well, I think you'll fit in just fine," she says. I finish eating dinner and go to my room. I take a shower and change into a t-shirt and sweats. After I put my hair in a messy bun and get settled in my bed, I take out a book. I've read the _Notebook _8 times. It's so cheesy and not realistic at all. Noah and Allie still love each other after like a decade of being apart. How could this happen in real life? I don't even know why I enjoy reading this stuff. It's mind boggling. As I'm in the middle of my book, Mom walks into the room.

"Can I talk to you Katniss?" she asks.

"Sure," I say and scoot over so she can sit next to me on the bed.

"I know it's been a while since you've really talked to me, and I know you're still angry at me, but I think that we should start over," she says. I let her continue. "I know it's hard picking up from a place you loved, and moving over here after someone you loved the most dies, but I am always here for you."

"I know Mom," I say.

"I know that you know, but I just wanted to remind you that you still have a family that loves you," she says and kisses the side of my head. "You should get some rest; you have a big day tomorrow." With that, she gets up and leaves the room. I get look around the room. It's much bigger than my other one and is much less homey. My eyes scan over to the side table. I have a few pictures of Dad and I, one from when I was 5 and 1 from last year. I cry a little remembering when he was still here, but I put on a brave face and try to forget it and fall asleep.


	2. Beginning

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. I hope you enjoy my third story.

Fresh Start

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" My alarm clock wakes me up from a fretful slumber. It really didn't bother me because I wouldn't have to endure my nightmare anymore. I had a dream that Dad was alive, but he didn't know who I was, or why I was there. Every time I tried to tell him that it was me, Kat, he just went ballistic. I groggily get up from bed and walk downstairs to eat. I see an equally sleepy Prim, and my mom who is all ready for work.

"How was your sleep Katniss?" my mom asks. She grabs a bowl for me and pours some cereal and nonfat milk with blueberries. I eat slowly trying to buy some time before I have to go change.

"Fine," I lie. Prim finishes and goes upstairs to get dressed. Soon after, I follow her. I walk upstairs and brush my teeth. Then I put on some yoga pants, a maroon v-neck long sleeve, and a beige, knit cardigan. After, I put my hair in a messy side braid, as usual, and put on my glasses. I deem myself "presentable" and grab my bag. Prim comes after. She is wearing a floral shirt and some red jeans. Her hair is curled and her face is perfectly made. I personally don't like makeup. It's heavy and it hides the real you, not to mention, some companies test the products on animals, which I am not a fan of.

"Are you ready?" Prim asks. I nod and slip on my flip flops. "Bye Mom!" We head out the door after saying goodbye to Mom. Apparently our school isn't that far away and is just a short walk. Our high school is small and public, but it's bigger than any school I've ever been to. "Well we're here." We walk up the steps of the school and into the office. Prim directs me to the attendance area.

"Well hello there," the lady at the front desk greets.

"Hi Sae, my sister would like to get her schedule for classes," Prim says sweetly.

"Oh, you must be Katniss Everdeen," Sae says. "Nice to meet you." Sae is an older woman, in her late fifties. "Prim, she's prettier than the pictures you showed me." I thank her when she says that.

"Well that was when we were 12, so she has changed a lot," Prim says.

Sae has graying hair and eyes as big as an owls'. I can't help but feel comfortable around her. "Here is your schedule. You seem to be a very musically inclined person," she says handing me my paper. I grab the paper and look at it as fast as I can. I can't believe that these were the classes my mom requested. I am in classes that I wanted to not be in. My messed up schedule looks like this:

First: English

Second: Calculus normal

Break

Third: Physics

Fourth: AP Music Theory

Lunch

Fifth: AP Music History

Sixth: Free

Seventh: AP Symphonic Composing

"Yes she is," my sister says. I mentally kick myself. I am trying to forget my musical talent, and half my classes all involve something about music. I can pull of an A, but I don't want people to know that I was a "Child Virtuoso."

So many people are walking in with stacks of papers that I'm guessing are applications. Everyone at this time is applying for colleges and universities, but I don't know if I want to apply to one yet. My dad always said that I would have a huge opportunity to attend Julliard. That was initially my plan, but now I'm not so sure. I'm going to see where the wind blows me.

"Thank you for the schedule," I say and head out the office doors with Prim. She shows me my locker, which just so happens to be next to hers. "I never had one before." I look at my own locker in awe.

"Oh Kat, you make me laugh so much," Prim giggles. A huge crowd of people gather around our lockers. They are probably all of Prim's friends.

"Prim, I'm going to go," I say and she nods. Just as I become free from the suffocating bodies of people, I am knocked down. I put some of my books that I don't need in there and try to navigate myself out of the crowd.

"Katniss!" a familiar voice says. I look up at my assailant. Of course it's Peeta. "Wow, I am really messing things up." He crouches down to help me pick my stuff.

"What do you mean by 'really messing things up'?" I ask. He smiles and we both get up.

"Forget that I said that," he quickly answers. "Here are your books." He hands me my calculus and English books.

"Thanks," I say. I readjust my glasses and start to walk to my first period class. I always hated English, grammar wise, but I didn't hate the novels that we read. I now know why _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _is a classic. As I am miserably trying to find my class, Peeta comes to walk with me.

"Where are you heading off to?" he asks. I really don't feel in the mood to talk to the guy my sister says is "Bad News."

"What's it to you?" I retort. He seems astonished by my tone of voice.

"Well, I was just asking," he mumbles. I continue to walk faster, but he keeps up with my pace. "So where are you from Katniss?" I decide that he isn't going to leave me any time soon, so I might as well talk to him.

"New York," I say.

"Wow, you're a long way from home," he says. I nod my head in agreement. "I applied to Columbia for next fall." He gives me a cocky smile, like I should praise him

"Good for you," I say in a displeased tone.

"Why were you and your sister split up?" he asks. I don't want to tell him my whole life story. God, why are people so nosy?

"What is this?" I ask him and stop. "Twenty questions?" He can tell that I don't want to answer any of these questions.

"No, I just want to know why you moved here," he says. "I want to get to know you."

"Yeah, well: A. It wasn't my choice to move here, I was forced to. B. I don't want to know you," and with that I leave him. I walk into the English classroom I've been assigned to. I take a seat in the back, where I wouldn't be called out, but I've been spotted.

"Hi," the girl says shyly. She sits next to me in the back. Her hair is blonde, but much darker than Prim's, yet they are in waves down her back. She has soft, blue eyes covered by thick glasses. She's wearing a U-Dub sweatshirt and dark-wash jeans. "I'm Madge."

"Katniss," I say back. She smiles and shakes my hand.

"You have a pretty name," she says. After 10 seconds she pulls out one of my all-time favorite books, _The Kite Runner_.

"I love that book," I say. She puts the book down after dog-earing the corner of the page.

"Me too," she says. She gives me a curious eye before talking. "You're new here, cause I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I moved here from New York," I say. "I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Oh," she says quietly. "You're Primrose's sister." I nod, and tell her that I am so much different than she is. "What made you move?" I don't know if I want to tell her, but Madge seems like a genuinely nice person.

"My parents were divorce, and I lived with my dad," I start to say. "He died last week." I look away for a fear of tearing up.

"I know that I hated it when people said 'sorry' when my mom died, so I won't say it to you," she says quietly. I turn my head back to her and smile. "It's the worst."

"I know," I say. "People think that they know what you feel. They think that they knew who your loved one was and think that saying sorry helps, but it doesn't."

"Yeah," she says. "but I already know that your dad was great because he has a daughter who talks to the coolest person in school." We both laugh a lot after. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but how did your dad die?"

I swallow thickly. I don't know if I want to tell Madge because we just met. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." With that, I know that I can trust this girl. We both know how it feels to lose the closest person in your life.

"He was diagnosed with colon cancer when I was 14," I start to say. "We thought everything was going well, but it spread to his liver. He died 5 months later." I hold back the tears furiously.

"I get it," she says. "My mom had depression, and she took her own life when I was 10." After Madge tells me her story, I have a new respect for her. I lost someone who I loved, but he didn't want to go; her mom wanted to leave Madge, which is a selfish way to leave.

"Well, the experiences you go through make you a much stronger person," I say. Just as we stop talking, the bell rings and the teacher gets up from her seat. She looks to be about 30 with blonde hair and crazy clothes. Her name is Effie Trinket, but just Miss Trinket to us. Madge tells me that she's a crazy lady, who over exaggerates the necessity of etiquette.

"Students, we have a new student joining our class," she says with a high pitch voice and a very irritating smile. "I'm guessing it's that lovely lady back there. Nice to meet you Katniss." She waves enthusiastically at me and starts the lesson. "Okay class, so Hamlet…"just as she's about to start writing on the white board, Peeta walks into the room, over 10 minutes late.

"Of course Peeta would be ten minutes late," Madge grumbles. I look up as Peeta walks in. He winks at me and I blush and look down at my paper. Madge was watching the whole thing. "How do you know Peeta?"

"Oh, he knocked me down twice," I say nonchalantly. "I don't really know him, but he said that he 'wants to know me.'" I even add the air quotes for more effect.

"Morning," he said nonchalantly and took a seat that was across the room from mine. Miss Trinket turned around slowly and glared at Peeta with a disappointing look and her hands on her hips.

"Now listen here Mr. Mellark," she says sternly. "This is the last time I'm going to put up with your tardiness. I will have no choice but to give you a detention next time. Do you understand me?" Peeta nods and gives me a wave and a smile from where he's sitting. I roll my eyes and start to take notes on the importance of Hamlet and how he is a hero.

"Oh my Katniss," she says. "He likes you." I scoff and roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, so that's why he wanted to know me," I say sarcastically.

"That's probably why," she says seriously. "But keep your eyes out, he has a reputation." Everyone keeps on saying that he has a reputation, but I want to know it is, so I can be a judge of character.

"What 'reputation'?" I ask.

"He dated almost every girl in this school, including me," she says with shame. "He makes you feel special for a little while. He tries to be your friend, gives you smiles and tells you that you're the best. He takes you to the most spontaneous dates and strings you along, and then one day breaks it off."

"Oh," is all I could manage to say.

"Recently, he dated Glimmer Evans," she says. What kind of parent names their kid Glimmer? "She didn't take it well." I listen to her talk about all the people he's messed with. I feel bad for them, but I know that I will not fall for Peeta.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta pick up his books and move across the room. He takes the seat right in front of me. I scowl at his presence and look at Madge for an escape, but she shakes her head smiling. I go back to taking my notes.

"I didn't know that you had English first period Katniss," he said like it was such a coincidence. "I am more than happy to help you if you need anything."

"I didn't know that people could be so obnoxious," I say with the same irritating voice and fake smile mocking him.

"Wow, that hurt," he said feigning pain in his chest.

"I'm glad," I say back. I don't know what his deal is. He really needs to find some other new girl to pester. I am saved by the bell and grab my stuff to head off to calculus, when someone grabs my wrist. I turn around and see Peeta.

"Look," he said seriously. "I don't know what I did to make you not like me, and I don't want to make you dislike me even more. So can we just put this aside and start over? We can be friends?" He lets go of my wrist and holds out his hand for me to shake. I am a little skeptical about this, since I just learned about his reputation.

"What is this?"I ask. "Is this the welcome committee?"

"No," he says. "I'm trying to be nice here." I honestly don't believe a single word pouring from his perfect mouth.

"Well, be nice to some other new girl," I retort.

"I was just wondering if you would want a new friend?" he says in a very deep voice. "Since you are new here and all…" He flashes me a grin at me.

"No," I say sharply. "But thanks for the offer." After that I walk out of the room leaving him totally speechless. I guess this is the first time someone has burst his ego, and I'm kind of happy that I did.

"Wow. Who knew you had it in you to break Golden boy?" she asks with a smirk.

"I am a girl of many talents," I say and we laugh uncontrollably. Over the course of the day, I learn that Madge Undersee is an only child of a politician's daughter, who she barely talks to, and that she wants to be a forensic anthropologist. Like me, she is also a vegetarian. I sit with Madge during lunch, because I don't want to be constantly interrogated and trampled over Prim's so-called "friends." They are more like a mob of fans and wanna-be's to me. "Do you know Prim?"

"Who doesn't?" she asks. That's true; everyone knows Primrose Everdeen.

"No," I say smiling. "Do you know her, like really know her?" She shrugs and picks at her salad.

"We used to be friends when she first came here," she starts to say. "When we started high school, she stopped talking to me and we drifted apart. She went from zero to hero, while I stayed here as a zero." I didn't know that Prim was like that. I guess I could see it because she barely makes an effort to talk to me right now.

"Well, now you need to suck it up," I say. She looks at me with confusion. "You have another Everdeen to deal with." We laugh and talk about other things for the rest of lunch. Madge is someone who you can trust, and she knows how you feel, and won't try to tell you to move on. "How did you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" she asks.

"The pain from losing your mom?" I ask. She swallows thickly and turns a little pale.

"I never did," she says. "Pain is always a part of me, and I learned to live with it. I guess you just embrace it." Madge is also wise beyond her years. Once the bell rings, we get up and set off to our different classes. So, I have to deal with AP music history. I haven't touched a piano for months. During the time when Dad was sick, I stayed with him in the hospital. The nurses said that he was playing, but I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could, and playing the piano would cut in.

The teacher for AP music history seems nice, but I don't know if I really want to be in this class. I sit in the class for 45 minutes of agonizing boredom. I have already been over Beethoven's past so many times. Dad would always tell me about the famous classical composers because he wanted me to grow up as a "very cultured citizen of the United States", unlike the other people here. I laugh to myself thinking about him saying that with an awful British accent, holding his crooked pink up. When the bell rings, I wander around the school for my free period so I can try to figure out ways to get to my classes without being trampled by crowds.

I am basically not in the real academic part of school. Apparently, they built the music and art department 5 years ago. I wander the halls to find out where my symphonic composing class is. I bet that will be a piece of cake for me. Most people wouldn't know who I was on the west coast, but in New York, I am a child extraordinaire. My face was plastered on many concert hall and auditorium poster. Every talent scout knew who Katniss Everdeen was. Thankfully, people here are completely oblivious to my past and won't know about it. I find my way to the stage and orchestra pit. This place is smaller than anywhere I've preformed, but it's impressive for a high school. A giant grand piano sits on the corner of the stage. It looks old and forgotten, and reminds me of Dad's piano. I walk over to examine it and find myself tearing up. I wipe my tears away angrily and leave the room as fast as I could.

I aimlessly wander up and down the halls, when I notice someone is in the art room I passed. Slowly, I walk back to the door that is slightly ajar. I can tell someone's in there because I can hear them painting and washing the brushes, then beating them on the side. I try to open the door quietly, but it creaks. The person turns around and I immediately notice that it's Peeta.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"This isn't my next class," I say with fake confusion. "I'll just leave now." I walk out of the room and basically run away from Peeta, but I turn around and he's following me. I try to get away as fast as I possibly could, but he catches up to me.

"Woah, slow down," he says and puts his hand on my shoulder. I grab his hand and turn around in the opposite direction, twisting his arm in a painful way. Thank God that Dad put me in those self-defense classes. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Jeez," he says. "Little girl packs a punch."

"Don't put your arm on me," I say sternly and let it go. He rubs his elbow furiously. "Why are you following me?"

"Why were you spying on me?" he asks. What a smart-ass. People like him irk me. They think that they can make you melt with their irritating questions.

"I wasn't spying," I tried to deny. "I am new here and I wanted to check around. I didn't know that you were in that room." He laughs at me. "What?"

"Your nose scrunches up when you're angry," he said. I turn around on my heels and start to walk away. "Hey wait!" he calls out. I turn around and look at him with exasperation. "I could show you around if you want?"

"Hmm let me think about it," I say. "I'll have to pass, sorry." I walk away and he stands there idle. The bell rings and eventually he is out of my sight. I briskly walk to my next class: AP Symphonic Composing. There are only 10 people in my class, because obviously no one here appreciates music. Our teacher walks in 15 minutes late. Haymitch Abernathy, or just Haymitch, is a 40-year-old Julliard graduate. Now, he is a miserable brute and teaches high school students for a living.

"Class," he says. "We have a new student and it's that girl." He points his grubby finger at me. "Moved here from New York." Everyone waves at me and I smile back. "Now go take a seat at the piano." Great I'm forced to do something I don't want to do.

"Play something," he says, and everyone starts to play different songs. A girl next to me starts to play Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. I just sit there not touching the piano. I rub my fingers nervously trying to keep my anxiety levels low. Everything is all a blur to me, and I sit there stunned, motionless and speechless. Haymitch calls me over soon after he finds out that I'm not playing. "So why aren't you touching the keys?"

"Because I don't want to," I say. He sits back in his chair taking a deep breath.

"I like you," he says. "You have spunk. I am not forcing you to do anything, just as an F.Y.I." He goes to the back of the room and grabs an old photo to show me. It looks like twenty years ago at Julliard. Haymitch is standing there taking a picture with another guy and my Dad. I look at the picture in shock.

"How did you get this?" I ask. I hand him back the picture.

"Erik and I used to be best friends back at school," he said. "I knew all about you before you even came here. He gave me pictures and pieces that you've composed and played." I sit there stunned. "You know, it's a shame I didn't get to see him when he was sick, kid didn't even want to tell me that he was sick." He puts the picture back on its place.

"Now, like I said, I'm not forcing you to play," he says. "But I know that you have extreme talent, and you don't have to hide in this class. It's just you and the piano." He lets me go back to the piano I was sitting at. Everyone is now is playing Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 23. I mastered that song at the age of 5. A few people are struggling, but I still just sit there not playing.

"I'm Annie," the girl says sitting next to me. She has a quiet voice, but she seems sweet. Annie has auburn hair and green eyes, covered by her glasses. "I noticed that you were not playing your piano."

"Yeah, I don't really feel like it," I say. "I'm Katniss by the way." She giggles.

"I know who you are," she says. "I saw one of Haymitch's posters, and you're Prim's sister." I shrug.

"That's me," I say. She smiles at me and takes her sheet music.

"You're talented," she says. "I heard one of your pieces online. They were beautiful." She tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," I say. "But Dad helped." After class ends, Haymitch calls me back to his desk.

"Yes Haymitch," I say.

"Play," he says simply.

"Excuse me," I say with confusion.

"Play," he says. "No one's here and you'll fail if you don't. So pick a piano and play." I stand with my arms crossed looking at him with a scowl.

"No," I say defiantly.

"I knew I liked you," he says under his breath. "Come on, you better play, unless you want to fail." He stares at me with just as much hatred. I don't want to fail this class, so I give in 30 seconds after.

"Fine," I say angrily. I walk to the piano and start to play a song that my dad and I wrote a few years ago. We called it the "stupid people song" because we created it when we were both angry at people. I was mad at some lady who spilled her coffee on me and Dad was mad at his boss, the Dean. I hit the keys with a lot of anger and spite for everyone. I hate it here, but once I start to hit the keys, I finally feel relaxed as I used to be. I play out my frustration and finally end. All I hear is clapping.

"Good job sweetheart," he says. "Now get out." I walk out the door to see Annie standing by the door.

"Ahhh," I scream. "Jeez, you scared the crap out of me." She laughs heartily and even snorts.

"Sorry," she says between laughs. "I didn't mean to." She stops laughing and we walk back to the "real" part of school. "I heard you play."

"Yeah, I figured," I say. She stops in front of me. Annie's a few inches shorter than me, but I am kind of frightened by her.

"You're amazing," she says. "And you wrote that piece years ago. Do you know how long it takes me to compose my own piece?" She looks exasperated.

"No?" I question. She just shakes her head.

"You are one strange girl Katniss," she says and walks away. I make my way to my locker, which is once again mobbed. I grab some of the books I need and tap Prim on the shoulder.

"Ready to go home?" I ask. She nods and leaves the crowd.

"So, how do you like it here?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders and play with the end of my hair.

"It's fine," I say. "Apparently, Dad knew who Haymitch was." She looks at me with bewilderment.

"Who's Haymitch?" I shake my head.

"Never mind," I say quietly. We make our way home, and Mom is already there. She takes a bowl of grapes and starts to walk back to the couch.

"Hi girls," she calls out. I say hi and Prim gives her a hug. She offers a hug to me, but I go upstairs to avoid it. I set my book bag down and plop on my bed. The teachers decided not to give me homework today, so I can adjust, but will give me some tomorrow. I get up and go downstairs to join my sister and my mom.

"Hi," I say shyly. My mom comes over to give me a hug. I awkwardly pat her back and she lets me go.

"How was school?" she asks.

"Fine. But Mom, did you know that Dad knew Haymitch?" I say. She laughs and nods.

"Yes," she starts. "They were best friends; he came the day you guys were born. That man was such an odd fellow." She sits next to Prim on the couch and watches a talk show. I sit with them and watch Ellen too, but when it ends, I get up to go outside.

"I'm going to walk on the beach," I say. "Be back in 20."

"Okay, be careful," is all she says. I walk out the door and hold my sandals in my hand. I stroll down the shoreline slowly and find myself watching the sunset. It turns the sky from a blue to a blazing orange and slight pink. I sit on the sand and feel the sand between my toes, hugging my legs close to my chest. I miss New York. It's too quiet here and the waves make me feel nauseous. I feel the cool breeze whip my face and the salty air stings my nose. As I am engrossed in the sight, I don't hear the person sit next to me.

"It's beautiful right?" he asks. I turn around stunned to see Peeta sitting next to me in his wetsuit.

"Oh, it's you," I say unpleased, and scoot away from his wet form. His hair is dripping and he's half naked. Peeta is really built and has defined muscles that flex when he runs his hands through his hair. He just scoots closer so that our hips our touching.

"I am just trying to make conversation here," he says.

"And I am trying to avoid making conversation here," I say just as annoyed. He looks defeated.

"Come on," he says with frustration and takes a long breath. "Do you really have to play hard to get?" I stand up in anger.

"I am not playing 'hard to get'!" I yell. "I am playing I don't want to talk to you, I want to sit here and enjoy the peace!" My cheeks suddenly feel hot. "You have no right to say that!"

"Whoa," he says. "Calm down." He tries to come near me, and I back up.

"I don't want to!" I yell. "I was forced to be here!" Once I start, I can't stop. The anger and frustration just stays pent up in me. "I am forced to go to school here; I am forced to live with my mom whom I haven't had a real conversation in years! I don't want to be here!" I breathe heavily before talking again. "Do you know what it's like to watch someone die? Have you seen someone waste away because of a sickness? I would rather be back in New York, with my tutor. I volunteer to come here! I didn't want to watch my dad die!" After I say that I cover my mouth with my hands. I didn't notice that I was crying. I wipe the tears away from my face and start to walk away.

He comes up from behind and grabs me from the waist and holds me close. "What are you doing?" I yell. "Let go!" I kick and scream around bashing him.

"You can try to fight, but I'm not letting go," he says calmly. He holds me flush against his solid body. His chest heaves up and down as he breathes. I finally stop kicking and lay limp in his arms.

"Can you please put me down?" I ask calmly. He obliges and sets me down. "I'm sorry about my anger. Just forget about what I said." I start to walk off again and he stands there where we were.

"Katniss!" he calls out. I turn around with frustration.

"Yes?" I ask. I stand with my arms crossing over my chest.

"I don't want to forget," he says and walks briskly towards me. Everything happens so fast. One second, he is 10 feet away from me, and the next his lips are stuck on mine. I push away from him with a lot of force and run back home. I run so fast, that my legs are numb and I can't feel my toes. When I make it inside, I run to my room and fall on the bed crying. I miss my dad, I miss New York, I miss the sounds. A few minutes later, my mom comes into my room.

"Katniss," she says quietly. "Someone here wants to talk to you." I sit up drying my eyes on the pillow.

"Well, tell them to go away," I say.

"He said that he wouldn't leave until you talked to him," my mom whispers. For my and my family's sake, I walk downstairs to see Peeta sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Let's just get this over with," I sigh. I forcefull grab his wrist and walk outside on the beach with him, enough distance so that my mom and Prim can't hear. "What do you want?" Peeta fidgets with his keys in his hand before talking.

"I…" he starts to trail off. I stand there for another five minutes waiting for a reply.

"Well, I'm going to leave now," I say, but he grabs my wrist.

"Wait," he says. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened. It was completely unnecessary. Also, I know what it's like to lose someone that you love." I cross my arms over my chest. I highly doubt that, I've been getting that from people and they don't even have someone that they lost.

"Peeta, don't say that to me for pity, I get enough of that on my own," I say.

"No," he says exasperatedly. "Can't you just stop being so stubborn for 5 seconds?" Shocked by his question, I stand there quietly.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I ask a little more nicely.

"I lost someone too, and it's hard to wake up and know that they're not here anymore," he starts to tear up. The most arrogant and confident person at school is crying. "I just wanted to say that I get that you're angry and upset, but can't you just give me a chance?" He stops crying and looks at me. His eyes are extraordinarily blue and sparkle in the dark light.

"I don't know if you'd want me to," I say wearily.

"Come one Katniss, don't belittle yourself," he says walking towards me. He comes so close and places his forehead on mine. "I wanted you since Prim showed me a picture of you, I wanted you since I heard your voice when Prim talked to you on speaker, I wanted you so bad when I saw you here." After he says that, he tilts his head down to kiss me again, but this time I don't move. His lips are soft and they move against mine with fluidity. I warmth grows from my stomach and spreads throughout my body.

I walk in after saying bye to Peeta, and Prim barges into my room. "I saw you with Peeta." I nod at her. "Just be careful Kat." Is all she says after.


	3. The Best Choice

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. I hope you enjoy my third story.

The Best Choice

I wake up as usual and get ready for school. Today, I put my hair in the side braid and wear jean shorts and a New York sweatshirt. Prim and I both leave the house on time and make it to school with 10 minutes to spare. Once at our lockers, the crowd engulfs us, and I make sure that I won't trip or fall on anyone. When the coast is clear, I squeeze out of the crowd and make my way to class, when someone from behind grabs my hand. I look at the person next to me and realize that it's Peeta. I know that he confessed his feelings to me, but I don't want to be known as the new girl who dates everyone. I slip out of his hand and hold my books so that he can't grab it again.

"Well, hello to you too," he says. I scowl at him and keep walking to class.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"I thought that we were together, but I don't know if I read you wrong," he says with charm. His blonde curls are messy, the kind that someone made it to look messy, but his eyes are still displaying the sincere blue that washes over you like a wave.

"It's been a day," I say. "I don't want to rush things, I barely know you." His confidant smile falters a little. Peeta runs his hand through his hair and rubs his neck after.

"Well I would like to know you, but you won't give me a chance," he says sadly.

"I'm not the only problem here," I say. "You don't give me a chance to say anything; it's kind of all about you. You are probably one of the most arrogant people I know." He looks shocked at what I say.

"I am a little hurt from that last comment, and I'm willing to wait," he says quietly. "But only for you."

"Trying to make me fall for you with your charm?" I ask. He stops me on our way to English. His hand puts a stray hair from my braid and tucks it behind my ear.

"I'm going to let that happen all by itself," he says confidently. I walk to my seat in English and listen to another hour of Miss Trinket's irritating voice. Sometimes I think that she was a mouse in her past life.

"I heard you're with Peeta," Madge says quietly. I put my pencil down and contemplate on what our relationship is.

"Not really," I say. "He wants to, but I'm not so sure. I never really dated anyone in my life." Madge nods her head in an understanding way.

"Yeah," Madge says. "I get you; people don't really go for the quiet and mysterious type."

"Wait, we're quiet and mysterious?" I ask. She nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah, we don't listen to people's crap and we keep our mouths shut," she adds finishing her writing assignment. As I try to finish the assignment that is only half complete, a flying piece of paper lands in front of me. I open it up and it reads:

_You look beautiful when you concentrate. I just wanted to tell you that._

I look at the note and back at him. He waves and gives me one of those huge smiles. I scribble down:

_How cute, passing notes in class like we're in middle school._

I throw the note back at him and await the return. Even though I think that passing notes seem trivial, I can't help but anticipate what he's writing. I pretend to work hard so it looks like I don't care what he's writing, and he throws the not back to me.

_I thought you didn't go to middle school?_

I give him a scowl.

_I'm trying to prove a point_

When he receives the note, he looks at me with the "I'll shut up now" face. When English is over, I make my way to my locker to exchange my books about Hamlet to books about limits in calculus. When I close my locker, Peeta's form is standing right behind it.

"Hello beautiful," he says with charm.

"Hi obnoxious kid that likes to stalk me," I say with sass. He puts his hands up in defense.

"I only speak the truth," he quickly adds. "And you look really stunning today."

"Okay, I've heard that enough," I say with irritancy. "Saying things like that to make me swoon won't work."

"Then what will?" he asks as he tries to keep up with my fast pace.

"I don't know," I say with a mischievous smile. "You tell me." I walk away quickly, leaving him in the dust.

I spend 2 more periods in boredom and find solace in lunch. Madge and I sit at our original spots and talk about our favorite movies as a child. "I personally loved Alice in Wonderland," Madge says while taking a bite out of her apple.

"That movie is so scary," I say. "Finding Nemo is the best movie in the world." Just as Madge is about to disagree, Peeta sits next to me. I readjust my glasses my glasses taking a better look at him. His muscles flex as he lowers his backpack and he flashes me a big smile.

"You know my imaginary friend Bob was sitting there," I say with sass. He looks at me an laughs.

"Well tell Bob that I'm so sorry," he says sarcastically. "Hi Madge."

"I don't want to talk to you," she says quickly after, giving him a nasty look.

"Well, okay then," he says uncomfortably. I scoot to my right a little to give myself more room, but he scoots over next to me, where our arms are touching. "Hi."

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting with your swimming friends?" I ask. Clearly, I want him to leave Madge and I alone, but he's not getting the message.

"Not really," he says. "I would much rather sit with the most beautiful person here." He looks deep into my eyes, boring into my soul.

"Well," I say suddenly, getting out of his trance. "She is sitting at another table, so you can go find her." I eat some of the carrots in my bag and he looks at me stunned.

"Really," he says. "I think that the girl is sitting next to me." I laugh at his comment.

"You hear that Madge?" I ask. "He thinks you're the prettiest girl in school." She giggles with me and continues to eat her apple.

"You are a real piece of work," he says. "But I'm up for the challenge." He smiles coyly at me and tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

"I have to go to my class earlier to get started on my project," I say quickly. "See you later." I pick up my bag and quickly run off to Haymitch's class for the rest of lunch. He is sitting in his desk looking at something in a book. From where I see him, he looks like he's laughing and smiling. I knock on the door and he looks up at me.

"Oh hey squirt," he says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Don't call me that," I say and put my bag down next to a piano.

"Hey kid," he says. "I want you to see something." I walk over to the desk where he's sitting. "I have this book of all your and your dad's compositions." I take the book from him and read all of them. One says Katniss' first song. I look at the book and read the notes. I can't believe that I wrote my first piece when I was 4. It makes me feel really old. I scan through the pages and hand the book back.

"Don't act like you know me," I say with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"But sweetheart, I already do," he says. "Your dad used to send me pictures of you and your sister for years, and when he and Lavender got divorced, he still sent me pictures of you. He gave me concert posters, and all the pieces you composed." I look at him with shock. "I used to go to your performances sometimes and you're amazing. You have a gift, and you shouldn't hide it." He stands up and puts the book back on an empty space on the shelf.

"That used to be me," I mumble. "I don't enjoy playing anymore."He looks at me with bewilderment.

"Your old man was so proud of you," he says. "He adored you so much, and now it's like you're failing him." I can barely hear the last part because he mumbles so quietly.

"I just don't want to play anymore!" I yell angrily.

"Okay okay, I won't force you to play in front of everyone; you can play just when it's you and me in this room," he says. "We could even go to the auditorium. That place is hardly used…" He offers.

Before he could even finish the sentence I say, "No." It came out a little harsh. The piano in the auditorium reminds me of Dad's and I don't want to relive the pain. "Here is fine."

"Okay," he says. "We could do it during your free period."

"I'll be here during sixth period," I say. The bell rings soon after and I leave to go to my other classes. After another 45 minutes of my life is wasted, I walk to Haymitch's room. "I'm here."

"Take a seat at a piano," he says. I sit at a shiny black piano in the corner. It's a Yamaha, but it looks like it's barely used.

"I'm sitting," I say. Haymitch slowly saunters over and plops on a chair next to me.

"Okay sweetheart," he says. "Play me a C scale." I play the scale and he claps.

"That was super easy," I say. "Is that all you want me to do?" I readjust my glasses and stare him down.

"Man, you and Erik are exactly the same," he laughs. "Nah, you can play whatever you want from this book." He takes out the old books filled with my Dad's compositions. "Choose wisely." I look through the pages until I see a piece titled "My Girls." I have a feeling that he composed this the day after we were born. It starts with an A minor and gradually picks up to a G. I've never heard this song, so it takes a few minutes for me to get used to the melody, but pretty soon, it comes out like I've been practicing for months. I finish the tune and Haymitch stands there clapping.

"Bravo sweetheart," he says. "You're free to go." I get my stuff together and start to walk out of the room, but I hit Peeta as I walk out.

"Really?" I say. "Peeta what are you doing here?" He helps me up and I fix my glasses.

"Wait, you're in the music department?" he asks. I nod yes and he looks at me in shock.

"You didn't answer my question," I say with attitude.

"I was wandering around the building and I wanted to see the music department," he says. "You got into Haymitch's class?"

"Yeah so?" I ask. He looks at me with bewilderment.

"No one gets into Haymitch's class," he says. "You must be wickedly talented." I shake my head.

"I'm not wickedly talented," I lie. "I play but I'm not like super amazing like some of the people in the class." I don't mean to brag, but the people in the class don't know a thing about the piano. They do play really well, but there compositions are really flat and have no heart or soul in it.

"Okay then," he answers.

"Actually, I didn't know that you were into art?" I ask teasingly.

"Yeah, my dad owns a bakery," he says.

"What does a bakery have to do with art?" I ask. I thought that it's just bread and more bread.

"I used to frost the cakes for the bakery and make designs," he says. "It just sticks to me." We walk down the halls together in comfortable silence. "See was that so bad?"

"Was what so bad?" I answer.

"Getting to know each other," he says matter-of-factly.

"I guess not," I say and he smiles from ear to ear. "Don't let that get into your pretty little head of yours."

"Did you just call me pretty?" he asks. I can't believe he's using my own words against me.

"It's a figure of speech," I retort, then I punch him in the arm.

"Well for the record," he says and leans in close to my ear. "I think that your head is pretty too." I move away from his face and we walk towards the auditorium.

"I don't think I want to go in there," I say wearily.

"What are you, scared?" he asks. If he really knew me, like how I was back in New York, he wouldn't want me to go in there either.

"No," I answer back angrily.

"Then why don't you want to come in?" he persists. I roll my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand…" I say unhappily, but he cuts me off.

"I would like to understand," he says. "You never give me a chance; I just want to get to know you. If you told me, then I would understand." His blue eyes are searching my face.

"But you wouldn't even if I told you!" I say raising my voice. "It's hard to explain and you don't know me. You never did!" I walk away after, but he grabs my arm.

"I want to get to know you!" he says with just as much force. "I want to know what happened so that I could help you."

"I don't need help," I say calmly. "Peeta let go."

"I'll let you go when I'm finished," he says. He stares at me with a longing in his eyes and bites his lip, as if he's trying to hold something in.

"Please let me go," I tell him again, but the grip on my arm doesn't loosen.

"No," he says. He moves his hand down to mine and walks me back to the auditorium.

"I don't want to go in Peeta," I plead.

"No, we are either going in or you're telling me why you don't like it in there," he says. I decide to go in. We both walk in and his demeanor immediately relaxes. "See it isn't so bad."

"Well not for you," I mumble and he doesn't seem to hear it.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asks.

"What?" I ask.

"This is me trying to get to know you," he says. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I answer. He seems pretty pleased with it. "What's yours?"

"Orange," he answers.

"Eww, you like orange," I tease. He laughs with me, but stops.

"Not like an obnoxious orange," he says. "it's more muted, like the sunset on the beach." I stop laughing after. I find out that he hates swimming, but only does it to get scholarships and prefers to do art. I also understand that his parents are very involved in his life and make a lot of choices for him.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. I don't know why someone wants to get know me.

"Why are you doing what?" he says confused.

"I mean, why do you want to know me?" I ask again. He pauses for a second collecting his thoughts. "There are a billion girls out in this school, and I know you've dated most of them…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks with hurt.

"No offense, but I don't want to be strung along just to be hurt again," I say defensively. "You have a past, and I don't want to be another girl on your charm bracelet of broken hearts."

"Okay well, when you say 'no offense' I do take offense," he starts. "And you probably heard that from all the girls I dated, including Prim."

"Wait, you dated my sister?" I ask dumfounded.

"Prim didn't tell you?" he asks and I nod my head no. "I thought she told you by now."

"No she didn't she said to watch out for you," I say.

"We dated last year for a while, and she broke up with me," he said. "She thought that I was cheating on her with Delly, but I wasn't. Honestly, Delly is more like a brother to me than my own brothers are. Prim never acknowledged me and spent more time with her friends and kind of used me for social purposes. Also, there was no trust in the relationship, and was kind of doomed from the start." My eyes widen in shock and look at him with confusion.

"How would you know that I'm different than Prim?" I ask. He smiles at me hugely.

"Because I saw the way you were when the group surrounded you," he says. "You couldn't get out of there faster. I was going to see if you were alright, but I pushed you down again."

"I guess you could say that I'm not Prim," I answer.

"I knew that you weren't Prim from when I saw your picture," he says. "Prim showed me a picture of you when we were dating and I saw how real you were. There was no makeup, no Gucci sunglasses, no designer clothing, and other crap like that."

"That's very touching," I say. I remember that I'm in the auditorium and I start to get my anxiety back, but I felt so comfortable around Peeta. When I was sitting there, his presence calmed my nerves down. "I think that I should go."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," he says with embarrassment.

"Bye Peeta," I say and start to walk out, but I hear him call my name out. "Yes?"

"Will you be out on the beach tonight?" he asks. I stop walking and he catches up with me.

"I don't know, maybe?" I say.

"I'll meet you by the pier at 4 if you are," he says. "If you aren't then that's okay too." I think about his offer for a second. Even though it might be a little weird because he dated my twin, I think that Dad would want me make more friends and maybe even more.

"I'll be there," I say and he smiles widely. I walk out of the room and go back to Haymitch's room. Everyone who is in my class is already there.

"F.Y.I. Katniss we are doing a showcase in 4 months," Haymitch says. "You need to play a piece that you would want the whole school to hear, and it must be an original, no pieces done by others." I groan when he says that.

"Can I be out of that assignment?" I ask. He shakes his head no.

"Sorry sweetheart, but that's your final and the only way for talent scouts from universities in the arts are able to see you."

"Julliard scouts are going to be there," Annie says excitedly.

"I'm not going," I say. "You need to apply so I just won't apply." I sit down at a piano bench and take out other homework to do.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" she asks. "Haymitch says that we are all a shoe in for that school."

"Well I guess I won't be," I say and her smile fades.

"Oh okay then," she says and continues to play a piece that I guess she wrote. It sounds fine, but it's a little too slow. Her transitions from note to note sound a little awkward at her pace.

"Annie, you might want to try to play it in adagio because largo seems a little too slow for the kind of song you're playing," I suggest.

"Okay I'll try it," she says happily. Soon enough, her piece comes alive. "Thank you Katniss."

"It's my pleasure to help," I say happily. The period ends sooner than I thought and I end up staying a while to talk to Haymitch.

"Sweetheart, you can't get out of the project," he says. "You need to compose a piece and play it in front of an audience in the auditorium."

"But I'm not going to Julliard anyways…" I trail off.

"It's just for your grade," he says. "Do it for me."

"No," I say.

"Do it for your dad Katniss," he says. "He would want to hear what you've been up to." I look away from him. The thought of my dad makes me miss him even more. "You hear that Erik, tell your daughter that she needs to play to pass the class." Just as he finished the sentence, a light shines brightly through the window in the room. Haymitch doesn't seem to notice, but I do. I remember my dad telling me that every time a light shines through a window, he is there looking out for me.

"Fine," I say as I get up. "But this is only for Dad." Haymitch smiles and I leave the room.

I walk down the halls to get to my locker. Prim stands there without her huge posse. Her hands are typing furiously on her phone and she doesn't even notice that I am standing a few centimeters away from her.

"Hey where are all your friends?" I ask. She puts her phone in her pocket and looks at me angrily.

"I was looking all over for you," she says angrily.

"Sorry, I was at Haymitch's room finishing some work," I say.

"You're lucky that you're a minute older because I would kill you," she says and I zone out the rest of what she's saying. We walk out the door and she talks to me again, but has more significance than our age. "How are your music classes?" she asks. I shrug.

"Fine," I say. "I have this huge project and I have to do a showcase in front of the whole school."

"I guess that's easy for you because you are used to playing in front of people," she says. I nod. What she doesn't know is that at every recital, Dad was sitting in the front row cheering me on and he helped me play my music in front of everyone. I lost my security blanket to stupid cancer.

"Yeah I guess," I say. "How's your AP biology class?" I really don't care, but it will stop her from asking me about my classes.

"It's great," she says cheerily. "We get to dissect a real human liver next week and I'm so excited." A dead human's liver makes me shiver, but if it makes Prim happy, then I don't care.

"That's cool I guess," I say. We walk a little farther down the sidewalk to get home. "Hey, I'm just wondering, but why do you dislike Peeta so much?" She pauses and then starts to talk.

"We dated, but he cheated on me with Delly," she says. "I broke up with him after." She stares at her perfectly manicured nails and takes out her phone again.

"Oh," is all I could say and I move my glasses up my nose.

"Why'd you ask?" she says to me.

"I was just wondering," I answer. "A lot of people talk about him and I wanted to get the low down." I don't mention that I'm meeting him on the pier today.

"Okay, just you know watch out if he you know," she says and I nod. We make it home and Mom isn't home yet. I walk into my room and start some of my calculus and physics, homework. Physics is so much easier for me than calculus. Tomorrow we're going to make a light bulb turn on using potatoes. When I finish the pre-lab and my bookwork for calculus, I walk downstairs to see what's going on. The piano sits there lonely and unused. I walk over to it and play a note, and of course, it's out of tune. Thankfully Dad taught me how to tune a piano. I get to work on the piano, when my mom walks in.

"Hi Katniss," she says. I turn around abruptly.

"Hi Mom," I say. She puts her coat away sits on the piano bench.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Tuning the piano," I say. "It sounds a little weird." I continue to work on the piano and she helps me. "Could you play a C?" I point to the key and she plays it. After a few more minutes, the piano is perfectly tuned and sounds perfect.

"Good Job Kat," she says. I thank her for helping. "Could you play?"

"I just did this because I'm done with my homework," I say. "I'll play later on." She nods and I walk upstairs. Peeta said he wanted to see me at 4, so I get ready to go meet him. I grab my sandals and rebraid my hair. After, I walk downstairs to tell Mom. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay be careful," she says. I leave the house and walk all the way down the beach to the pier. It has a few shops and restaurants, but at the end is a drop off to the water. I walk at the end and see Peeta sitting at the edge, so I join him.

"Hi," I say and he turns to look at me.

"Hey," he says.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask. He thinks about it for a second.

"We are going to the place that I volunteer at," he says. He gets up and holds his hand out, I grab it and we walk to a small aquarium on the pier.

"Hi Peeta," is what I hear from someone. She is an old lady with teeth missing in the front.

"Hi Mags," he says.

"Who is this beautiful girl?" she asks. Mags is a tiny old thing, but her smile is as young as a newborn baby.

"I'm Katniss," I say holding my hand out. Her frail hands catch mine. "It's so nice to meet you, and I love your starfish earrings."

"Oh Peeta, this girl is a keeper," she says and winks at me. I laugh at Peeta's face. He looks as red as a tomato.

"Thank you Mags," he says and gives her the eyes. "Finnick's already in the back with Little." He thanks Mags and we walk to the back.

"Hey Peeta!" the guy who I suppose is Finnick says. He has bronze hair and the brightest green eyes that couls light up a whole room. "Little and I are having some fun right?" He moves out of the way, and a Penguin comes out from behind him.

"Peeta that's a penguin," I say and he laughs.

"That's little, the penguin that I happened to train," he says. Little walks over to Peeta and he gives Peeta a slap on the leg. Finnick walks over to me and Peeta and he gives me a devilish grin.

"I'm Finnick Odair," he says. "I am the co captain of the swim team and this dudes best friend." He grabs my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Katniss," I say. He looks at me with shock.

"Oh, you're Prim's sister," he says and I nod. "Are you taking those classes like Prim?"

"No, I am much more familiar with music," I say. He smiles at me.

"So what classes are you in?" he asks. I don't want to tell him everything.

"I'm in AP Music theory, AP Music history, and AP Symphonic composing," I answer. His eyes widen at me and I scowl at him. "What?"

"Is Annie Cresta in your class?" he asks. I nod my head and he breathes really fast. "Dude Annie's in her class." I look at Peeta who's laughing.

"What about Annie?" I ask. Peeta stops laughing and looks Finnick while talking to me.

"Annie is the only girl who turned Finnick down, and he's in love with her," Peeta says. Finnick looks at me with a longing.

"Could you talk to Annie for me?" he asks. "You know put in a good word."

"I'll see what I can do…" and he hugs me tightly after.

"Thank you so much," he says. "You're the best." I look at Peeta who looks a little stiff and I let go of Finnick. Peeta, Little, and I then go to the icy area for Little and I watch Peeta train all the other penguins.

"Okay," he says and hands me a small fish. "Take this and give it to Little and you won't be sorry." I lean down to give him the fish and after, he does a cute dance. I laugh and I catch Peeta staring at me.

"What?" I ask. He realized that he was staring at me and we stop. We spend an hour talking and hanging out with the penguins, and we head out. We walk on the beach back to my house, and when he grabs my hand this time, I don't let go.

"Did you like today?" he asks.

"I love it, it was super fun," I say. "I haven't had this much fun since Dad…" I start but I never finish.

"If you want to talk or anything, I'm a really good listener," he offers.

"Thanks but I'm fine," I say. "My Dad and I used to do a lot of fun things together and I haven't had this much fun since we found out he was sick."

"That's tough," he says. "My brother died in a crash last year." He looks at the ocean and talks to me at the same time. "We were fooling around and being stupid and my mom turned around for a second. He was killed on impact."

"You don't have to tell me," I say but he stops.

"No, I want you to know who I am," he says. "Not that many know what happened, they just know that my brother died." We get near my house and I stop to hug him.

"Thank you," I say. "Today was really fun and I needed it." His large arms envelop me comfortably, and he smells like the ocean with a hint of cinnamon.

"It was fun for me too," he says. We break the hug and just before I go inside he pulls me back and kisses me fiercely. I don't pull back or anything and I kiss him with the same amount of force. "Sorry, I had to do that."

I kiss him again and he gets it. "It's fine." I walk into the house and wave to him and he leaves.

"How was the beach?" Mom asks. I turn around and she's in the kitchen making dinner.

"Great," I say. I walk upstairs to take a shower before eating. When I finally get tired, I sit in my bed and Prim walks in. "Hi Prim."

"Katniss, I saw you with Peeta," she says. I put my book down and let her sit on the bed with me.

"Yeah, we went to a small place where I saw his penguin," I say.

"I know his name is Little," she says. I guess Peeta took her there too. "Why do you like him?" I can't believe she's asking me this.

"Because he actually let me have fun in this place," I say forcefully. "I haven't had fun since Dad was diagnosed, but you wouldn't know that because you were never there! I needed someone to help me, but you stayed here and you didn't bother to see me or Dad!"

"I couldn't leave school," she says, but I don't buy any of it.

"No!" I say. "You could have come on a break or weekends, but you didn't!" I start to cry. "Prim just leave me alone." She leaves the room angrily storming out. A few minutes later, Mom walks in the room.

"Hey baby girl," she says and sits on the bed. "Are you okay? I heard the fight." I shake my head.

"I miss him a lot," I say while crying.

"I know you do," she says. "But I know him too and he wouldn't want you to be sad. He wants you to live happily, and if you find it in someone else, then go after it." After she leaves the room, I realize that she is right, and that trusting Peeta is best decision I've made so far.


	4. Myself Again

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. I hope you enjoy my third story.

Myself Again

I wake up the next morning with puffy eyes and sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Groggily, I get out of bed and try to make myself look presentable for school. I choose a long sweater cardigan, a green shirt, and some jeans before I braid my hair and put my glasses on. Once I get downstairs, I see Prim eating her breakfast with her perfectly manicured finger nails. Trying to ignore her is hard, but not impossible, and I seem to stay away from her throughout breakfast. But when we start walking to school, I can't find a way to escape. We walk in awkward silence for a while, until Prim apologizes.

"Kat, I'm really sorry," she says sadly. Her smile is weak and a little nervous.

"No, I shouldn't have been rude to you…" I try to say but she cuts me off.

"No listen," she says sternly, "you were right about me." I look at her in confusion, but she continues to talk. "I should have come and seen Dad when he was sick, and I'm sorry; I'm also sorry for questioning you and Peeta. I guess I'm still unhappy about the way we broke up, and I don't want you to get hurt, the way I did."

"I accept your apology," I say quietly. "But I can fight my own battles, and I feel comfortable and normal around him." I play with the end of my braid, while waiting for Prim's answer.

"I know," she says. "I haven't seen you that happy in a while, and I guess I'm jealous that he could make you happy and I couldn't." Prim pushes away her hair and looks at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"It's okay," I say. "I guess we just never spend that much time together. We should go shopping again maybe?" She seems pleased with my offer.

"We should," she answers happily. We soon arrive at school and I, yet again, fight my way to my locker, but today, I am greeted by Peeta after I put away my books.

"Hi," he says and kisses me lightly. His hair looks more tamed than usual.

"Hi," I say back. "What is with your hair today?" He laughs as I comb my fingers through his blonde curls.

"My mom made me cut them," he says. "She wants me to look professional, just in case university scouts come see the swim meets." After he finishes his sentence, I get hit by reality. Peeta is trying to get into a top university and possibly one in the Ivy League. This realization stops my ability to speak when I realize that I have no plans after my senior year.

"Well," I start to say, "It looks a little too neat for me." I shake my hand through his hair, turning it back to the messy curls I know.

"Thank you for that Miss Everdeen," he says while holding my hand.

"Any time Mellark," I answer, and we make our way to class. Madge is already sitting in her seat, so I sit in the chair next to hers.

"How's Mellark treating you?" she asks.

"Fine," I say. "Madge, do you know Annie Cresta?" Madge sets her book down and listen's to me while I explain the situation.

"Yeah, she's the free-spirited one," she answers. I think she's trying to say that Annie is a little weird in a nice way. "So why does Odair want her again?"

"He loves her," I say. "He just wants one date, and today, you and I are going to sit with her during lunch and try to convince her."

"No way," Madge says quickly. "Sign me out of this."

"Hey, this is what best friends do," I say laughing.

"Since when were we 'best friends,'" she teases. I give her one of my scowls. "Okay, Okay, I'll do it." I thank her so many times and hug her.

Miss Trinket comes in, and since we're in English, we are reading a new book. _The Great Gatsby_ is a book meant for juniors, but apparently we read this book as a senior here. I already read this book multiple times, and I don't feel like reading it again. After class, I meet with Miss Trinket, to discuss my situation.

"So what you're saying is that you've read this book before," she says with confusion.

"Yes," I answer. "Back in New York, I had a tutor, and we read this book probably four times." Miss Trinket blows out an exasperated breath and starts to take out a purple paper.

"This is a classic book list," she says. "Pick any book and read it, then write an essay on one of the prompts on the back of the page." Soon after, I leave the room and get over the last 3 classes before lunch. When it finally comes, I use my time to look for Annie. I finally find her in the piano room, eating her lunch alone.

"Annie?" I say. She looks up with shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She composes herself before talking.

"Oh that's okay," she answers. "Do you need anything?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and Madge for lunch today?" I ask. She contemplates for a minute.

"I would love to," she answers quietly, but with a smile. We walk to our table, where Madge is already sitting.

"Hi Annie," Madge says. Annie greets her back, and pretty soon we are in a conversation about books.

"I think that my favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice," _says Annie. "It's really amazing and I just love Mr. Bingley." We slowly drift from books to my relationship with Peeta.

"I heard that Glimmer is pissed at you," Madge says. "She is a crazy slut who basically sleeps with half the sports teams."

"It's not my fault," I say. "I didn't choose it, it just so happens that I am dating the co captain of the swim team." I eat a few carrots I picked up from home and try to urge Madge to talk about Finnick.

"Oh yeah," Madge says a little too robotically. "I heard that he and Finnick are both captains." Annie stays quiet while Madge is talking.

"Do you know Finnick?" I ask Annie. She puts her book down and talks to Madge and I.

"Yeah, he asks me out a lot, but I always say no," she answers calmly.

"Why?" I urge.

"I know boys like him, and he just wants one thing," Annie answers. "I don't want to give that to him." I understand where Annie's coming from. It's still hard to cope with Peeta, thinking about how he was a player too.

"I think you should just tell the boy yes," says Madge. "Then if you don't like him, you can really say no to him."

"I guess," Annie says. I mouth thank you to Madge and she rolls her eyes at me. Lunch ends and sixth period comes faster than I expect.

"Haymitch?" I call out. He sits in his chair and turns around when he sees me.

"Sweetheart," he says sarcastically. "Time to get your lesson started." I put my bags down and sit on a piano.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask a little too harshly. He grabs a stool and a few sheets of blank sheet music.

"I want you to start your final project," he answers and hands me the papers.

"I have four months," I groan, but he's not backing down.

"Well, four months is not a lot of time," he says. "You can write down a note, then play a song, and then leave. I want at least twenty minutes with you here."

"Fine," I say. I scribble down a few notes and play a few songs that I have from memory.

"See you in a bit," he says. I leave the room with twenty minutes left in my free period, so I decide to find Peeta. I walk to the classroom where he was painting last time, and I find him painting again.

"Hi," I say quietly and he looks up at me. Peeta puts his brushes down to give me a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. His hands are smudged with paint.

"I finished my private session with my AP symphonic composing," I say. "I have to start on my final project." I shudder thinking about it.

"I heard," he says. "That class usually kills people." He continues to paint on the canvas. It looks like a beach with a sunset, and then there's a girl sitting in front of the water.

"Who's the girl in the painting?" I ask. He smiles and kisses me.

"You," he says. "It was when I sat next to you when you were still angry." I think back to that day. "You looked like a picture, so I had to paint you."

I blush after he says that about me. "Well thank you for that compliment." I sit in the room watching Peeta continue to paint until the bell rings.

Things have been going great with Peeta. We have grown super close over the course of a few months. I feel comfortable and amazingly happy around him. He turned me back into the Katniss that I knew before Dad was sick. We've gone back to the aquarium to train other animals, he taught me how to surf, he is still trying to teach me how to paint, and he even enjoys joining me to some piano recitals and concerts that appear here and there. After some convincing with Madge and I, Annie gave Finnick one chance to date her, and he thankfully didn't mess up. The two are inseparable, much like Peeta and I. Mom and I started to fix our relationship, but it's still a work in progress. I feel like I can't forgive her for leaving me and Dad, but I suck it up to make her happy. Prim and I fixed our relationship and we hang out a lot. Currently, she's dating a guy named Rory who makes her really happy.

Now in April, everyone is getting super anxious with all the college acceptance letters coming in. Madge got accepted to NYU and she's super excited. Everyone in my AP Symphonic Composing are crunching down for the big showcase, but I haven't even continued my piece since last October. Annie is frantically playing her piece over and over, even though it sounds fine to me. Peeta has been busy with his swimming schedule and we barely hang out, but when we do, he makes up the time lost.

Peeta and I walk on the beach after a long day at the fair. As we walk along the shore, he holds me super close and I snuggle into his side. "Katniss?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say back smiling. He kisses my forehead before continuing to talk.

"We've been dating for a while…" he says nervously. I listen intently trying to figure out what he's saying. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with my parents. They've been asking to meet you and I don't want them to wait for me to ask you." I think about it for a minute.

"I'd love to meet them," I say smiling. Peeta twirls me in the air and kisses me for a long time.

"Thank you," he says. "I love you." His gorgeous blue eyes stare into mine waiting for an answer. I should be happy because I know that he doesn't like anyone else, but I am not so sure that he is truly in love with me. I've heard about him in the past, and I am not so sure that I can truly trust him. Still, we won't get anywhere if I don't trust him; I'll end up like Prim.

"I love you too," I say. He seems to be super happy with my response.

"Great," he says. "I'll pick you up at 6:30, and make sure you wear something nice, but you always do." I smile at him and continue to listen to him talk about his parents. "I have to warn you a little," he says quietly.

"Why?" I ask. Is there something I shouldn't say in front of his parents?

"Well, they are just a little hardcore," he says. "My mom will probably grill you with questions, and don't take it personally if she insults you. My Dad is really nice, but he sometimes doesn't know when enough is enough." I don't really understand what he means, but I'll take his word.

"That's fine," I say, "Nothing I can't handle." He holds my hand and we walk back to my house hand in hand.

"See you tomorrow," Peeta says and kisses me. I walk towards the door and wave back at him. "Mom? Prim?"

"In here!" my mom calls out. I walk into the kitchen while they are making cookies. I sit on the counter and help put batter on the cookie sheets. "How was the walk?"

"Fine," I say. Prim smirks at me and hands me a spoon filled with cookie dough.

"Spill," she says. I huff and look at both my mom and Prim staring at me.

"What?" I ask. They continue to look at me with their piercing blue eyes. Mom and Prim resemble each other to a tee, while I'm the black sheep. "He asked me to have dinner with his parents." They both look at each other and Prim screams.

"Oh my God!" she squeals with excitement. "He's totally serious about you." My mom puts the dirty bowls in the sink while Prim starts to calm down. "What did he say?"

"He said that I should wear something nice," I tell them.

"Okay, we are going shopping now," she says and grabs my arm and drags me out of the house. "Mom we'll be back soon." She brings me to some small shops looking for a new dress to wear. We walk into a really small boutique. "Let's start searching."

"This is the last store," I say tiredly. We browse through the dresses and I finally find the dress. I show Prim and she makes me try it on. It's a white dress that reaches my mid-thigh region. The sleeveless dress is covered in lace and has a high neck line, and one part in the middle is open with just lace. I walk out and Prim tells me to buy it on the spot.

When we finally return home, the cookies are finished and Prim and I attack them after we change into our pajamas. "So are you nervous?" she asks while I'm eating my third.

"Honestly, not really," I answer calmly. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" she says. "I would be super scared."

"I guess," I say. "They're just people and if they don't like me, then they don't like me."

"But if they don't like you, will they make you break up with Peeta?" she asks. A breath hitches in my throat. Thinking that they would break us up scares the crap out of me. I keep my cool and leave.

"I'm tired," I say. "See you tomorrow morning." I make my way upstairs and lay down on my plush bed. Would that really happen? I would hope that Peeta would defend me and still stay with me whether they like me or not. I fall asleep thinking that he would protect me from his parents.

An Hour before the Dinner…

"Prim my hair is fragile!" I yell as she brushes my hair furiously.

"I'm sorry," she says. "It's just so tangled." The agonizing pain ends and my hair looks perfect. We put it in a bun and then let it out, making bouncy curls. I refused to wear any makeup and I insisted on wearing my glasses, or else I'll be bumping into random people.

I walk down the stairs and sit in the living room waiting for Peeta. I can't stop fidgeting with my fingers and my hair. "Katniss, you look beautiful," Mom says and hugs me.

"Thanks," I respond. "Hopefully they'll think so too." Just as I finish my sentence there is a knock on my door. My mom gracefully walks to the door and opens it up. Peeta is standing there with a rose. He's wearing a blue button up shirt and some jeans.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen," he says quietly. When I come into view, he can't keep his mouth shut. He stares at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, and he closes his mouth quickly.

"No," he says suddenly. "You look beautiful." With that, we walk out of the door and my mom waves at us. He opens the door of his truck and I sit, then he sits on the other side and starts to drive. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," I say blushing. His hand holds mine as he drives to his parents' house. 10 minutes after we start driving, I am met with orchards filled with cherry blossoms and a gate. Peeta presses the button, and someone answers.

"Mellark residence," the person says.

"Hi George," Peeta says. "It's me."

"Okay Peeta," George says and the gate opens. He drives up a huge driveway, and I'm met with a large Victorian-style house. It is all white with many pillars and giant doors. A balcony overlooks the ocean, where a small, private dock sticks out.

"Peeta," I say at first. "I thought that your dad owned a bakery." I take in the sight and he laughs.

"He does," he says. "Just a few thousand." I open my mouth in shock as he walks us towards the door.

"I can't do this Peeta," I say. "I can't go in; I won't fit in."

"Oh no," he says and lifts me. "We are going in." I laugh as he holds me and the door opens suddenly.

"Peeta?" a lady says. She looks like she's in her late forties. Her blond hair is put in an elegant bun, and she is wearing a black pencil skirt and a lavender blouse.

"Hi Mom," he says while putting me down. We walk to the front door where she's standing. "This is Katniss."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mellark," I say and hold out my hand and she shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too Katniss," she says. She acts like I'm much more low class and not standard. We walk into the house, and I'm immediately taken over by the beautiful sight. The windows are huge, letting in large amounts of sunlight, and a giant chandelier hangs over our heads. "Why don't you show her around Peeta?"

"Okay," he says. We walk around the house and I'm hit with one beautiful room to another. We walk past one room, and I see a beautiful grand piano. I contemplate on whether I should tell him about my past. The piano and I go way back, and he should know about that since he tells me everything.

We walk into the kitchen, where I'm met with a lovely smell. "Hi Dad," Peeta says happily. Mr. Mellark turns around, and I can definitely tell that Peeta is his father's son. They both have the curly blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Still, it's their charming sense of humor and the way they can talk to people that is the most resembled. "This is Katniss."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mellark," I say and stick my hand out to shake, but he hugs me.

"Sorry," he says. "I'm a hugger." How can such a lovely man, marry an uptight woman?

"No," I say and smile. "It's fine." Dinner is called a few minutes later and I sit next to Peeta, while his mom and dad sit on the opposite side from us.

"So Katniss," Mrs. Mellark starts to say, "Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from New York," I say. "I moved here a few months ago." I play around with the food on my plate because I'm too nervous to eat.

"Peeta," his dad says. "Why don't you give Katniss some of the steak?" I drop my fork on my plate.

"Dad, Katniss is a vegetarian," Peeta answers politely, smiling at me.

"Really," Mr. Mellark says. "Why?"

I don't want to tell them that most of the farms shock and torture their cows to death before serving them to customers, so I just try to play it off nonchalantly. "Just reasons…" I say. Mrs. Mellark gives me a disapproving look and eats her food. "It's not that I don't like people who eat meat." Way to go Katniss, I think and mentally kick myself.

"Peeta," Mr. Mellark says. "Katniss is much prettier than what you led on." Peeta blushes and I laugh at his embarrassment.

"Thank you Dad," he says.

"Anytime son," Mr. Mellark responds. Dinner goes on, and Mrs, Mellark asks me many questions.

So where are you planning to go to school?" she asks. I fold my hands in my lap before speaking to her.

"I am still undecided," I say. "I don't know what I want to major in right now, but when the time comes, I'll know." I feel pretty confident in my answer and I look at her for a response.

"Is that so," she says a little harshly. I blew it. "Peeta got accepted to Stanford in the fall. He'll be studying business and take over the family business when his father retires. Our family has been going to Stanford. That's actually where Barley and I met." I mentally give myself a face palm.

"That's wonderful Peeta," I say with a smile and I squeeze his hand.

"Are you going to the wedding?" his father asks. I look at Peeta.

"What wedding?" I say. I am confused about this whole wedding thing.

"Peeta didn't tell you?" he says. "His brother's getting married in a few weeks."

"No he didn't tell me," I say to him.

"Would you like to come?" Peeta asks me. "I would love to have you there."

"I already sent out Delly's invitation," his mother says, as if she's trying to say that she and Peeta were supposed to go together.

"Well, it's not hard to send out another Mom," Peeta says sternly, mocking her tone.

"So what do you do at school?" she asks trying to change the subject. As if I can't do anything.

"I am in normal calculus, Physics, and English like everyone else," I say. I readjust me glasses.

"That's not all that she's in," Peeta says proudly.

"Really?" she says. "What are your electives?" I smile at her before answering.

"I'm taking AP Music Theory, AP Music History, and AP Symphonic Composing," I answer quietly.

"We have a little Mozart here," Mr. Mellark says. "You must be very talented being in AP Symphonic Composing. Peeta here barely got into that art class of his."

"It was full Dad," Peeta groans.

"So do you plan on pursuing Music?" his mom asks me. I can feel her eyes looking through me.

"I'm not so sure," I say. "It's still a work in progress."

"I guess we'll hear you play at the big showcase," Mr. Mellark says.

"I hope I see you there," I say happily. "I'll be playing an original piece." Mr. Mellark promises that he'll be there and I take his word for it.

"So tell me Katniss," Mrs. Mellark says again. I don't think she'll ever stop with the questions. "Why did you move here in the first place?"

"Well, my parents are divorced and I decided that I should live here in Seattle with my mom and sister," I answer. I don't feel like telling them about my father's death.

"Won't your father be lonely back in New York?" she asks. Peeta squeezes my hand before I respond.

"No, he died just before I moved here," I say quietly. Mr. Mellark gives me a sympathetic look.

"That's awful," Mr. Mellark says. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Mr. Mellark," I say.

"So how did he die?" Mrs. Mellark asks. I feel the tears coming back.

"He died of colon cancer that spread to his liver," I choke out. I can barely speak and I'm desperately trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Is it genetic, or was he on medication?" she asks. I look at her with a bewildered look on my face.

"Grace, that's enough," Mr. Mellark says.

"It's just a question," she says as if she's trying to taunt me.

"No!" I say back a little too harshly. "He was not on medication and it wasn't genetic, things just happen." A few tears leak out of my eyes before I speak again. "Excuse me, I just need a minute." I get up out of my seat and put the napkin down gently. I look back for a second before heading out, and I see both Peeta and Mr. Mellark giving Mrs. Mellark angry looks. I walk outside on the small dock and sit at the end of it. I take off my shoes and let my feet hit the water. It's cool and steady, bringing back so that I can compose myself before going back inside.

"Hi," Peeta says quietly and he sits next to me on the dock.

"Sorry about that," I say. "I'm still not over my father's passing." He holds me close as he speaks.

"No," he says. "It's my mom's fault. She shouldn't have said anything about that and I'm sorry about the way she made you feel." I turn to him and watch him look at me.

"I don't fit in here," I say. "I don't get along with your mom and I am just a failure in their eyes." Peeta stops me from talking.

"You are not a failure," he says sternly. "You are the strongest and most beautiful person I know, and I love you."

"You don't get it Peeta," I say and I get up angrily. "Your mom hates me, she hates me, your dad has sympathy for me but that's it. When you leave for Stanford, what's this going to be? I didn't sign up for a high school romance, and you definitely don't want a girl like me. You should find someone who's more suited to your lifestyle."

"Katniss," he says. "You're not seeing things here. All I want is you. That's it. I want you, I love you. Who cares about my mom? Nothing matters; it's just you and me." He kisses me fiercely as I stand limp in his arms. His mouth moves over mine leaving me breathless.

"I love you," I say and kiss him back once more. "There is something that you don't know about me though." I take his hand and lead him to the room that holds the beautiful piano. I sit on the bench and tie my hair in a messy braid. "I wasn't being completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" he says. He looks a little scared.

"I am not just an amateur when it comes to the Piano," I say shyly. "I am a child extraordinaire as the critics say." I play a song that I have in my memory. It flows easily from my fingertips to the piano, hitting the notes expertly. I miss playing the piano in front of an audience. I miss feeling that connection I had with my dad. I feel that the music connects me and my father back together, like he's still here. As I play, the sun shines brightly through the window and shines on the piano as I play. I finish the song, feeling content.

"That was beautiful," Peeta says. "Who composed it?"

"I did," I say. "When I was five, I composed that song." He looks at me with shock.

"When you were five?" he says. "What have I gotten myself into?" I shove his arm playfully and kiss him after. "When did this start?"

"It started when I was three," I say. "I've been playing in front of talent scouts, critics, professional players, and others. It was my father's dream that I got into Julliard, but he's not here to see me get in." Peeta holds my hand and kisses me again.

"It was truly beautiful," he says. "Not just your music, but your story." When we leave, I am saying goodbye to Mr. Mellark only. Mrs. Mellark didn't want to say goodbye to me, but frankly I don't want to say goodbye to her either.

"Thank you for having me for dinner," I say to Mr. Mellark.

"It was my pleasure Katniss," he says. "You are a lovely girl, and I think that Peeta did well with you." I smile at him when he tells me that. "You are the only girl he's brought home for dinner, really."

"Dad that's enough," Peeta says. We leave on that note. When I make it to his car I kiss him, catching him off guard.

"Thank you," I say. He kisses me back until I can't breathe anymore. He walks me to the door of my house and I kiss him goodnight. When I walk in the door, I am surrounded by questions from Prim.

"How was it Kat?" she asks. I sit down on the couch before speaking.

"It was great, but his mom is awful," I say. "She tried to make me feel bad about not having a school picked out, she pointed out basically everything about me, and she insulted Dad, but I'm invited to his brother's wedding."

"That's great Kat," she says. "It's another shopping day for us." I groan and rest my head on the couch pillows.


	5. The Letter

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've been receiving. I hope you enjoy my third story.

The Letter

A few days after the dinner, I get the invitation to the wedding. On the front, I see Peeta's handwriting saying _Better late than never_. I'm so excited that I ran all the way to the small aquarium on the pier to thank him. He volunteers every day after school and swim practice to help Mags feed the animals and to control some of the crazy ones.

"Hi Kat," he says and I attack him with a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Thank you," I say and show him the card. "For this.

The dinner at Peeta's house made our relationship even stronger. At school, he wouldn't leave my side, no matter how much I insisted. Sometimes he would sit in Haymitch's room during sixth period as I played for class credit. Although I insisted that I wouldn't play during class, I've been starting to let go and ease up to the idea of playing in front of others, rather than Haymitch, Peeta, and my family.

We walk into Haymitch's room during our sixth period, and I see him scanning through the book of mine and my dad's pieces. "Sweetheart," he says happily. "Boy."

"Hi Mr. Abernathy," Peeta says uncomfortably. Haymitch points to a piece in the book and I grab it out of his hands. I sit on the piano bench and start to play. As I'm playing, I overhear the conversation Peeta and Haymitch were having.

"Boy, come sit here," Haymitch says and sits behind his desk. I continue to play, pretending to be oblivious to what they're talking about. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Haymitch showing Peeta two pictures. "Do you know who this is?"

"I think that that's Katniss," Peeta says nervously.

"You're right," Haymitch says and smiles. "This was her first piano recital. I watched that girl play the piano in front of hundreds of people. Her father was so proud." He then takes the other picture and shows him, what looks like my dad. "And this is Katniss' father."

"Katniss looks just like him," Peeta says in awe. Of course that's why Prim and I don't look like each other. I got my father's genes. I continue to play the song, whilst listening to the conversation.

"She does," Haymitch says. "I am her godfather, if you didn't already know." I now know where this is going.

"I didn't know that actually," Peeta says in shock.

"And do you know what I do as a godfather?" Haymitch asks. Oh boy, Peeta's in for a big one. He aloofly shakes his head. "I protect her."

"I understand what you're trying to say Mr. Abernathy," Peeta says fearfully. I feel bad. Haymitch is a pretty intimidating guy.

"Let me finish boy," Haymitch says calmly and Peeta sits quietly. "I promised Erik on the day that the twins were born, that I would look after them. So, as her Godfather, I am going to be keeping my eye on you."

"I don't mean any harm," Peeta says anxiously. He constantly fidgets in his seat wiping his hands on his thighs.

"I know you don't boy," Haymitch says. "But, I just want you to know that if you ever hurt the girl, I will personally come after you. Isn't that right Erik?" I finish the song abruptly, so Peeta can leave the room.

"Haymitch the song is over," I call out. He gets up from the seat and sits next to me on the bench.

"Katniss, I'm going to the bathroom," Peeta says. Haymitch stares him down as he leaves the room. I turn to Haymitch, scowl, and slap him on the arm.

"You scared the crap out of him," I say. "He's scared to death." Haymitch gives me a hearty laugh.

"Girly, I was going easy on him," Haymitch says. "If Erik was here, he would scare the shit out of him and run him out of town. Be thankful." I smile at the thought. Dad would probably run him out of town.

"Still, you should've gone easier on him," I say. Haymitch stands up and pats my head.

"I'm only looking after you sweetheart," Haymitch says and goes back to his desk smiling. "Did you see the look on his face?"

I roll my eyes at him and wait for Peeta to come back. We quickly leave the room. "See you later Haymitch."

"Oh thank God I'm out of there," Peeta says. He grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Sorry about that," I say. "Haymitch is just like my dad in a lot of ways." Peeta shrugs,

"Don't worry," Peeta says. "If I have a daughter, I would probably do the same, or maybe even bring out a gun just to scare the kid." I laugh at him and give him a scowl.

"I feel bad for your daughter," I say and he laughs.

On Friday, during seventh period, everyone is working furiously on the assignment. Annie is just adding the last touches. "So are you going to the wedding?" Annie asks. Finnick was invited too, and Annie is his plus one.

"Yeah, I got the invitation," I say. "I'm really excited; I've never been to a wedding before."It's true, I've only been to funerals and sad occasions. I've always wanted to see the bride walk down the aisle, and the flower girl throw the petals on the ground.

"I'm excited too," Annie says. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Peeta's brother's wedding is tomorrow, and he's getting ready for it. Peeta is his brother Phyl's best man. They planned for two best men, Ryan and Peeta. Ryan died before he could be the best man with Peeta. I sit on the bench finishing my calculus homework.

"Aren't you going to finish your piece?" she asks. That's right, May 17th is in a week, and that is when the showcase is. School ends 2 weeks after, but people usually use that time to go visit the schools they're attending.

"I prefer working on it at home where it's private," I lie. Truthfully, I haven't even started to work on the piece. I just haven't thought about it. It still hurts a little to compose. I've never composed one without my father listening to the piece after. It's something we've always done and I feel empty without him telling me that my piece is truly amazing.

"I get it," Annie says. "It can be a little chaotic here." She continues to play and frantically changes her notes.

"Annie, Julliard would be stupid not to accept you," I say. "You will get in, your piece is beautiful." She thanks me and school ends. I meet prim at our lockers, and she's already planning the wedding plans.

"We need to get our nails done, and we need to try on your dress again…" I block out the rest after. She's more excited than I am. All I was thinking was to go home, finish my homework, and maybe sleep a little. I don't need to get my nails done, but it will make her happy if we go together, and I know my dress fits. It's lavender and ends all the way to the floor. It has a sweetheart neckline and a strap from the center to my back and flows out gently.

"Okay, let's get our nails done," I say. We make our way to the nail salon, and I choose a pretty maroon color. "Are you excited to graduate?"

"Of course I am," Prim says happily. "I am so excited to go to Georgetown." Prim got into Georgetown Pre-med. Like my mother, she is pursuing a career in the medical background. Prim has always wanted to be a pediatrician, ever since she was little. As I think about Prim leaving, I also think of Peeta. Not only is Prim leaving, but Peeta is too. Even though California is a few hours away, I don't know what he'll do in college. I don't even know if he's going to stay with me.

"Are you okay?" Prim asks.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking a little," I say. "The showcase is next week."

"Oh yeah," Prim says. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Every talent scout wants you to go to their school." I nod and watch the lady paint my nails. We leave the salon after, and go home.

**The Day of the Wedding**

Mom and Prim drop me off at Peeta's house. I find Annie and Finnick as we're waiting for the ceremony to begin, when I see Peeta. His mouth hangs open and I walk over to him. "Is it too much?" I don't know if Prim put too much blush or curled my hair crazily.

"No," he says and kisses me. "You look great, but at weddings, you aren't supposed to upstage the bride." I laugh and kiss him again. Once the ceremony starts, I sit next to Finnick and Annie. Peeta and his brother look almost identical, but Phyl is a little shorter. They both have curly blonde hair and blue eyes. When the bride walks by, everyone stares at her, but I don't. I watch Peeta's brother, how his eyes sparkle and he wipes away a tear from his eyes. He looks so happy and loving. The bride is just as happy, and is very beautiful as well. She has blonde hair and green eyes and seems madly in love with Phyl. When everyone takes a seat, the priest starts with Peeta's brother.

"Today, we are here to join two people together in holy matrimony, but it wouldn't be complete without a much loved brother, Ryan Mellark," the priest starts. Peeta wipes a tear from his eyes and I smile at him, hoping he sees. "We all wish that you were here to witness this, but you are in a much happier place now."

The ceremony was beautiful, and their vows were so sweet. Annie and I cried when Karen, Phyl's wife, said that she can't wait to see each other grow old, and still sit together on the porch. The happy couple looks much in love, and I hope that someday, Peeta and I will feel the same thing. The reception at the house is just as amazing as the ceremony. It is held in the orchard. The cherry blossoms whirl around the area. When the music starts, Peeta has to bring me to the dance floor.

"I don't dance Peeta," I say.

"I don't either, just please dance with me," he says. I groan and dance with him. He holds me close as we sway to the music back and forth. "You are the most beautiful person in the whole wedding."

"You're lying," I say and rest my head on his shoulder. "Your sister in law looks beautiful." We dance for a while, until my feet kill me from the constant movement. When the last song I can manage to dance to finishes, Peeta is called by his mother and he leaves me with the other guests.

"Sorry Katniss," he says and kisses me. "I'll be back soon." I let him go and I sit next to Annie. We talk for a while and even dance together for a bit, when I realize that I haven't seen Peeta for a long time. His mother is probably making him talk to the guests about his future at Stanford and the upcoming graduation that they are likely to attend. I wander around the orchard and make my way back to the house, which is filled with people. I walk from room to room looking around. In every room I see a few people talking about the wedding, and the bride, and sometimes even the parents. Peeta's house is full of rooms and places to go, that I feel lost. I wander around when I come up to a room, and I'm met with my worst nightmare. Peeta is kissing some blonde in the middle of the room, that I know must be Delly. Delly, the girl who he cheated on with Prim. The one that he insisted is like his own brother. I feel the bile come up my throat as I stare in shock. I can't breathe and my chest feel like someone is sitting on me. Peeta doesn't even seem to notice and continues to make out with this girl in front of me.

"Really?" is all I could say before the tears come out. I take off my wedges and I see Peeta turn his head towards me.

"Katniss?" he says in shock. "Katniss!" I continue to run away from the room. Away from the house. Away from Peeta.

"Katniss!" Annie calls out, but I don't answer. I run down the road and the gate, away from the whole wedding. I feel used and stupid. I should've known this was going to happen. It was with Delly again. Prim was right, Madge was right. I'm so stupid for thinking that everything was different, because he didn't care about me. He used me. I feel betrayed and lied to. I trusted him completely. He was the only one I let in after my father, and he ruined it. I drop to the ground, not worrying about my dress or hair. I sit there in my tears and I can barely breathe or think.

"Katniss," I hear Peeta say and I get up from my position. I stare at him in shock and anger. I wipe away some of my tears before he comes closer to me, but I back away.

"Leave me alone Peeta," I say and walk away but he grabs me. I slap his face hard and he lets go of me. "I said leave me alone!"

"That wasn't what it looks like," he tries to say; "It was a mistake." I can't believe that he's trying to cover up what I saw. Actions speak louder than words, and his actions were very loud.

"No Peeta, it was exactly what it looked like!" I scream and cry. "I saw you with Delly. I saw you kiss her in front of me. You did the same thing to Prim and Madge and left them in the dust, you narcissistic pig."

"Katniss, wait," he calls out. "I'm sorry." He runs after me and catches up.

"You're sorry?" I ask. "How can you be sorry?" He comes closer to me and tries to touch my face. "Don't touch me. Don't touch me!" I shove him away from me and he puts his arms up.

"Katniss, I messed up, she was all over me," Peeta says.

"But you didn't move, or back away," I say. "How long have you been with her? Did you cheat on me with her throughout our relationship?"

"Never, I was never with her," Peeta tries to say. He looks sad and exasperated, but it was his fault. He did this.

"Liar," I say. "I trusted you Peeta." I cry to him to everyone. My words come out shakily and unsteady, but I compose myself after. "I thought that I knew you."

"You still do, I'm still the same Peeta," he says as if he's trying to prove a point.

"No you're not!" I cry. "I trusted you completely. You were the only one I trusted after I came here. You were the only one I felt completely normal with. You helped heal my broken heart, only to shatter it again." I wipe the tears from my face angrily.

"I'm so sorry," he says. "Katniss I'm so sorry. I love you."

"You don't," I say calmly. He looks at me with his sad eyes. "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't deny the fact that I saw you with Delly. If you love me, you would leave me alone."I say the last sentence more confidently and I run away only to be stopped by Peeta calling me again.

"Katniss," he says. He's also starting cry trying to get my sympathy. "Please, will you ever forgive me?" His blue eyes search my puffy gray ones.

"I don't know if I can," I cry out and run away leaving him the dust. I look back for a second and I see him standing there, watching me run away. "I trusted you Peeta, and you let me down."

I don't know how far my feet carry me, but they take me away. I run all the way back to the beach that I know. I stand on the shore letting the water tickle my toes as I look over the large body of water. "Daddy I miss you so much. I need you Daddy. Where are you? I need you right now," I say as I feel my tears stop. The wind blows through my curls and over my face. I dip my hand in the water and try to wipe away the makeup on my face. I can see the blush on my hand and I attempt to take it all off, as if I'm getting rid of the memory. I slowly make my way back home where I see my mother and sister sitting on the couch.

"Mommy? Prim?" I say and they turn around. My mother notices my sad eyes and she runs over to me.

"Oh Katniss," is what my mom says and she hugs me. Although we aren't that close, I crave for the feeling of being loved by a parent, and my mom helps satisfy my craving. I need my father; I need him to tell me that everything is okay and that he'll be here to protect me. I need to hear him laugh and I need to smell his shirts that have the scent of wood and laundry detergent.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim says as she joins the hug. I hold onto both Prim and Mom as close to me as I possibly can. I can barely speak, but I have to tell Prim one thing.

"You were right Prim," I say and cry into my mom's shoulder. "You were right." My mom rubs soothing circles on my back and strokes my hair the way my dad did.

"It's okay baby girl," my mom says. "It's okay. I know you're hurt, I know."

"Kat you don't need to say sorry," Prim says and cries with me. "You don't need to tell me that I was right." We stayed in that position for a while. I stood in my mother's embrace until my cries were whimpers.

"Let's get you cleaned up," my mom says. We all walk upstairs and they wait in my room. I take a shower and put on my pajamas as I sink under the covers. I can't cry anymore. All my tears are spent on a stupid person. I hate Peeta. I hate his face, his eyes, his hair, his smile, but most of all, I hate that he can feel okay after hurting someone.

"Katniss, what happened?" Prim asks. She lies down next to me on the bed, the way we used to when we were little. I lift the covers and climbs in to talk.

"He cheated on me," I say calmly. "I was walking around the house and he was making out with Delly. He didn't even notice that I was there until I spoke." Prim looked at me with her sad eyes.

"Katniss, he's a jerk and he doesn't deserve someone as amazing and special as you," Prim says. "You're talented and gifted." I smile at Prim when she says this, but I still feel hurt and betrayed. My mom walks in with cookies and milk for all of us to eat.

"I just want to know why? Why did he do that to me?" I ask my mom. She sighs and I continue to eat the cookies with Prim.

"I don't know Katniss," she says. "People don't know what they lose until it's gone. They crave attention and all the eyes in the world to feel loved, but some people are loved for being themselves. Peeta lost someone who is strong and beautiful, and he'll pay the price." We eat cookies until late in the night. I fall asleep with my stomach full of cookies.

The next morning comes with a lot of grief. I feel awful. I feel pain and betrayal stuck inside me. These feelings don't let me get up to move. I'm suffocating under the pain and anguish and I can't move. "I need you Dad," I say. "Where are you?" As I stare out the window, the light shines over to my closed closet doors. I lazily get out of bed and open the closet doors. A stream of sunlight hits a small box on the top of my closet shelf. I jump to get it and it spills all over the floor. Exasperatedly, I bend over to pick everything up, when I notice a yellow folder with my name on it. I open it up, and I am struck by things I've never seen. A note in the folder addressed to me is on top of everything.

_My Sweet Angel,_

_ It's Dad. You're probably wondering why I wrote this letter, but let's just get one thing straight; you really need to clean your room. Come on Kitty, I see all your clothes on the floor and everything. You're lucky I'm not strong enough to force you to clean it all up. But this letter is not for me to scold you for your messiness. I just want you to know how much I love you which is infinite. I remember the day you and Prim were born. I was so filled with joy. I had not one, but two beautiful daughters that I am proud to be called their father. Two bouncy babies with the most beautiful smiles and laughs. Never doubt that I don't love you or Primros, because I love you guys more than you could ever imagine._

_ The day you first played the piano was such a whirlwind. I thought that I was hearing things, but when I saw your pudgy little legs standing on the bench, I knew that you were the culprit. You fell in love with music just like I did, and that is something we will always share. I am so proud of baby girl. Every time I see you playing the most beautiful pieces on the piano, my heart skips a beat. I always feel happy to hear your music, and to see you play up there on stage. You belong there. You were made to sit in front of everyone and play. No matter how much you try to deny it, you know that it's true, and anyone can tell you that._

_ I know that the past two years were tough, and you gave up the piano to care for me. I am so sorry about my sickness. If I could get up and go get those pastries we always eat, I would, but right now I can't and I love that you can understand the situation. I can't thank you enough for sitting beside me through chemo therapy and radiation, but I want you to know one thing: do not give up because of me. You were born to play, and don't let me get in the way of that. I know that you can do anything; you are your father's daughter, so go follow your childhood dream of attending Julliard like your old man._

_ Katniss, I only have a few days left, and by the time you read this, I'll already be gone from this world. I might not be there physically, but I will always be in your heart no matter what happens. Through thick and thin, we are a team, and don't you forget that. Whenever a light shines in any window, you'll know that that's me. I'll be there at any upcoming show, recital, family dinner, Christmas, birthdays, and when you're feeling blue. I know that you won't like it, but living with your mother will be the best for you and your sister. And please be nice to your mother, she's gone through a lot and I don't want you to cause her any trouble. Also when you see Haymitch, say hi to him for me. He's not the nicest person in the world, but he does care a heck of a lot for you and Prim, so treat him with a moderate amount of respect. Before I finish this letter, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you wholeheartedly and if I had the choice, I would choose to pass when you fulfilled your dreams. Don't miss me too much baby girl because I have not and will never leave you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. I hope you can finish the song. I only have the intro and a few parts of the verse done and I would love to know that you finished our song._

I wipe away the silent tears that cover my face. The light is still shining through the window, and all I could say is, "I promise Daddy." I look at the folder again and pull out some pictures of us. Behind the pictures are a few pages of sheet music titled "Katniss and Dad." I read the notes and fall in love with the tune. It is so much different than any other pieces I've heard him play. The notes dance from A minor across the notes that come between it. It's so much more modern than anything I've played. On the bottom of the last page he wrote on, I see the words, _to be continued_. That continued ends now.

I run downstairs to the piano I barely touched since I was here, determined to finish the piece my dad started. It's truly beautiful and heartwarming, unlike any other piece I've composed. I furiously work on it, ignoring my mother's calls for breakfast and Prim's constant requests of going shopping. During the time that I work on the piece, I remember everything that we did together, and try to incorporate it in the song. I bring back the memory of the ice cream sundae when I was five. I felt sick after, but I was never happier. I recall the time when my dad and I went to Central Park and a duck bit his ankle after getting too close to the ducklings. I focus on finishing the song, but it's not going to happen today. These things take time. By the time I feel pleased with what I have, I realize that I only have the chorus and first verse completed, and that outside is no longer sunny. I want to run this song by Haymitch before I play, so that only leaves a few days for me to finish the song for Friday's showcase. I also remember that all the talent scouts will be attending, including Julliard. I haven't even applied yet. Oh boy, I have a lot to do these next few days.


	6. Showcase

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've been receiving. I hope you enjoy my third story.

Showcase

I dread Mondays. It's just a painful reminder that I have to go to school and actually work hard. It's also the day of the week, where I have to see Peeta for the first time, which goes on for five days. I've come up with a plan to ignore him. If he asks me to talk, I'll just say that I don't have time because it's true. I need to finish the song. I basically need all the time in the world to finish it before Friday, and I can get that in Haymitch's room. I put on some shorts, a purple long sleeved shirt, and a cardigan sweater. Prim and I quickly ate and we left. On the way there, I was frantically trying to piece together a plan for the next verse of the song. I ignored the rowdiness of the athletes and the slutty girls in the quad and basically ran to Haymitch's before English.

"I got the song," I say breathlessly. "I have inspiration for the song. Here." I hand him what I have completed and he seems to be impressed. I mean, I haven't done anything in like four months, so he probably is ecstatic that I have some notes on the sheets.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart," he starts to say and scratches his stubbly chin, "but you only have four days to complete it before the showcase." He hands the papers back to me and sits back in his chair with a grunt.

"I know Haymitch," I say. "It's going to be hard, but I have to do this for my dad. He told me not to give up, and I am not going to give up, even if it kills me." I put the sheet music back in the yellow folder and he stands up to come closer to wear I'm standing.

"I knew you had it in you sweetheart," Haymitch says and hugs me. "You just needed a push." I back out of his embrace and walk towards the door before class starts.

"See you during sixth Haymitch," I say. "And by the way, my dad says hi." I leave the room and he's chuckling saying something like "sick bastard." I smile on my way out the door, and hastily get into class, just before the bell rings. I take my seat next to Madge, ignoring the people around us, who obviously are talking about Peeta and I. I just wish that people in this demon school would get a life, instead of craving to hear the newest gossip. It's sick, and they should mind their own business.

"I take it that you two are over," she says sadly. I nod my head and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, you are one hell of a person, and he's stupid to give you up for a prude like Delly. You know what? They're perfect together because she's dated almost every sports team member in the school, and slept with half the football team."

"Yeah," I said. "I just thought that he was different you know? But I guess that I was just vulnerable. My dad passed just a few weeks before and he was just at the right place and time." I take out my binder and my report I promised Miss Trinket. It's not my best work, but I tried to finish it as quickly as possible to focus on the showcase this Friday. I get up from my seat and walk over to her desk.

"Hello Katniss," she says cheerfully. At least one of us is happy today. "I take it that your book report is done."

"Yes Miss Trinket," I say. "Here it is." As I hand her the report, Peeta walks in the door out of breath. His binders are in his hand, and papers are sticking out from everywhere. He looks awful, like someone just beat him to a pulp. His hair is everywhere around his face. It looks like he woke up and rubbed his head into a pillow before arriving. There are large dark bags under his puffy eyes, as if he didn't sleep for months and tried to cry himself to sleep. His clothes look like he's been in them for days. His shirt is all crumpled and messy, while his jeans have paint splattered all over them. I quickly make my way back to my seat before he notices me standing next to Miss Trinket.

"Now Mr. Mellark," Miss Trinket starts to say, "I have been very patient and understanding with your immense amount of tardiness, but this is the last straw." She goes to her dress and gives her a pink slip. "You have a detention." Peeta grabs the slip with a frustrated look and walks away. Who spit in his food?

Before he sits he says, "It's not like I haven't been there before." Miss Trinket turns around and looks at Peeta with an angry glare. He sits contently playing with a pencil in his hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Mellark," she says with a displeased tone. "What did you just say?" She places her hands on her hips to emphasize her irritation.

"Nothing," he states firmly. "I didn't say anything." Miss trinket puts on one of her creepy smiles before going back to the board. That lady can bounce back better than a bouncy ball on a wall.

"That's what I thought Mr. Mellark," she says. "On with the class…" I basically drown out the rest of the period. It's easy to do other work in English, especially since I sit in the back, so I use this time to continue working on my piece. I'll admit it's a pain, but a good kind. It's a labor of love for someone special, and I made a promise to finish it, and I don't break my promises. I start scrawling a C, then G, then A, then F and E, then G and A again. This goes on throughout the whole class. I look up for a second, to ask Madge a question, when I see someone staring at me. Peeta's blue eyes stare at me with a longing. I catch his gaze for a second, before looking back down to my paper.

I feel a weight lifted on me when the bell rings. I wouldn't have to sit through Peeta staring at me all period with his beautiful eyes. I put my stuff away and start to walk out the front door, but Peeta is standing there as if he's waiting for me. His books and binders are in his hand and he's looking in the class, trying to find me. I stand frozen before swiftly moving to the back door to avoid him. I move through the crowd to get to my locker for a quick book exchange from English to Physics and Calculus. When I close my locker, I see Peeta standing right behind the door.

"Katniss, can I please talk to you?" he asks. I place the books in my bag, ignoring his question, and start to walk towards the direction of my next class. Peeta still follows me through the halls. "Please?"

I quickly turn around looking up at Peeta. He looks shocked that I actually had the nerve to talk to him. "No," I say sternly. "You made yourself very clear, and I think we should just stay apart. Find someone more suited to your lifestyle. I have to go to class." I walk into my classroom not a second after I tell him my feelings. When lunch comes around, I invite both Madge and Annie to come to Haymitch's room, cleverly keeping away from Peeta. It'll stop the temptation of him coming to sit with me. I walk to my locker to get my music stuff, and Peeta is walking down the hall, with Delly in his arm. Madge and Annie roll their eyes and he stops at my locker.

"Hi Katniss," he says sadly. I nod my head to acknowledge him, but that's it. "Hi Annie, Hi Madge."

"Peeta," is what both Annie and Madge says. Delly looks at us, like she's smelling something awful.

"Peety, let's go somewhere else," she says in her stuck up, slutty voice. "Something just doesn't smell right."

"Maybe you should ask your parents to get you a new nose job," Madge says. "Oh, and they should also get your boobs fixed, ones bigger than the other." Annie and I snicker as Madge tells the slut off.

"Uh," she says. "I have never been so insulted in my life." She walks away with Peeta, but all he does is looks back at me, with the same longing in his eyes. I shake it off before walking to class.

We walk down the hall of the music and art department laughing. "That was hilarious Madge," I say while laughing. I can't stop, I feel like I'm going to pee in my pants.

"I know," Annie says. "That was genius. Did you see her face?" We all mock her annoying nose and duck lip pout.

"Di you see Peeta?" Mage says quietly. We all stop laughing the second she says his name. "He's got it bad?"

"He's got what bad?" I ask. I'm very naïve when it comes to these situations. I never really had a boyfriend, unless you count George in preschool, that's about it.

"I you see the way he looked at you?" Annie says. "He looks like a lost puppy. He adores you like you are the sun on a rainy day." I play with the end of my braid.

"I never really noticed," I lie. I did see his face, but I didn't want to. He's just a distraction, a fake, and a liar, and I don't associate myself with people like him. "I don't really care either."

"That's the spirit," Madge says smiling. We walk into Haymitch's room, and surprisingly, he isn't there. Annie and I take a seat at different pianos and I start to play what I've finished so far. It starts with a simple A minor, but goes through the notes in between alternating with E for my left hand. On the right, I start with C and play the notes I've written own before. "Is he going to the showcase?"

"I don't know," I say truthfully. "His father promised me that he would be there, but that's it." I continue to play and write more.

"Well, your song is already amazing," Annie says. "People would be stupid to not hear you play your song. It came from the heart, unlike some people in this class." We sit and play until lunch ends, and we go our separate ways. Music History is probably the most boring class I've ever had. I just sit through 45 minutes of history I already know. Whatever. It's an easy A and it will look great on my transcripts. We only have a few weeks of school left before graduation. I basically sit in Music History playing with the end of my braid, and finishing the song. I feel so relieved when the bell rings and I rush over to Haymitch's room.

"Finally," I say and I plop down on a bench. Haymitch gets up from his seat and walks around the room.

"Where's the boy?" he asks. I turn around to face him.

"The boy and I aren't together anymore," I say. Haymitch looks angry and walks around the room pacing.

"Do you want me to get my shotgun?" he asks. "My house is only a few blocks away, I can run there and be back in 5 minutes." Haymitch looks dead serious.

"No," I say abruptly, although I should be happy he wanted to protect me. "Fighting won't make anything better, it just adds to the fire that I'm trying to put out." I turn around to start playing.

"I know sweetheart," Haymitch says. "It's just that I promised Erik, and you are like a carbon copy of him. The last piece of Erik in the world, and that is precious to me. Even through you can be a real pain in the ass, you're my goddaughter. I would be your legal guardian if anything happens." I've never seen Haymitch so worked up before. I thought that he only had two emotions, annoying and more annoying, but he's a good person, and I can see why my dad was his best friend.

"Thanks Haymitch," I say. "I am getting really close to the bridge of the song, to tie it back to the chorus; I can play what I have so far."

"Do it sweetheart," he says. I put my braid behind my shoulder. I graze my hands over the keys before I physically play them. When I play this song, it's like my dad is still there. He's still sitting next to me and joking with me. It's the last thing we can connect with. The last piece of himself that he left before he passed. It flows through me like a river, a second nature and it doesn't go away. The feeling of love and acceptance fills me, and I realize that this was all I needed. I didn't need anything but this. I was stupid for giving the piano up; I didn't realize how much I missed it. This is my sanctuary, this is the only thing that keeps me sane, and I laugh as I play realizing how happy I am. I do make my father proud just by playing, and I don't need to get into any school or to become famous to prove it.

I finish soon after. "That's all I have," I say. Haymitch looks at me with tears almost spilling from his eyes, but he keeps it in.

"It's like Erik is still here," he says. "He is so proud of you. He has a strong girl, not willing to say no." I ask for his help on the bridge, but he just tells me to listen with the heart, and it'll come. How cliché, but I do take his advice to heart, and soon after, the bridge is finally complete.

"Oh my God," I say and I finish the song. It's finished, but not perfect. I still need to add touches and maybe change tempos and what not, but the blueprint is basically finished. I take a deep breath and stand up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Whatever," is all that Haymitch says. I guess he put his annoying mood back on.

"See you," I say and walk around the halls. I don't really need to go to the bathroom. I just feel a little suffocated and I walk through the halls, until I reach the auditorium. Wearily I open the door and peek my head in to see if anyone is there. I walk in through the doors and towards the lighted stage. The large grand piano is brought out for the showcase. I slowly climb up the stairs and near the piano. It's so similar to my dad's and it sounds the same as I run my hand over the smooth black and white keys. Maybe it won't be so bad to be back on stage. I might be a little rusty, but there isn't anyone I want to impress. Of course there are going to be the college talent scouts and universities watching, but if they like me they like me and if they don't it's their loss.

I sit on the bench and play the song that I wrote when I was five. I am so engrossed in the song, until I hear the doors open and close. I stop playing abruptly and stand. "Hello?" I ask. "Is anyone here?" I don't hear an answer after, so I continue to play until I hear someone say shit really loud.

I get up to look around. "I know someone's in here," I say. "I can hear you." The person gets up from the seat and tries to escape, but I jump off the stage to follow them. "Hello?"

The person weaves through the seats and I get a look at their face. It's a boy, I know that, but I don't know who yet. I swiftly catch up with the person and turn him around, when I see the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair. "Peeta?"

"Uhh," he stammers. "I-I-I was just about to leave, sorry about that." He tries to leave but I don't let him.

"What were you doing here?" I ask. He seems embarrassed.

"N-n-nothing," he says. "I heard something and it turned out to be you." I'm still angry, but I usually don't hold grudges on people.

"Well, I was about to leave too," I say. "Sorry for disturbing you." I walk out the door, but he stops me. "I need to go Peeta."

"I know," he says. "Just hear me out for a minute." I turn around with my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry okay, I'm really sorry and I know you won't forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you."

"I don't want to hear an apology okay?" I say a little harshly. "I don't want to hear anything from you right now. I have a huge showcase to get prepared for, and I really can't be distracted right now. I'm not trying to be mean or rude, but I have priorities right now. I hope that you'll understand where I'm coming from."

"I do," he says. "I get it, sorry about taking your time up." He looks around sadly, then back at me.

"Thank you," I say. "For being understanding. It means a lot." Before I walk out of the auditorium completely he says something.

"I'll be there on Friday," Peeta says. "I'll be at the showcase, not just because my dad promised, but because I want to hear you play, and I already know it will be amazing." I give him a small smile and walk back to Haymitch's room.

"The bathroom my butt," Haymitch jokes. "You were gone for like 20 minutes."

"I took a detour okay," I joke, and sit there waiting for the next period to come. It's chaotic as usual. Everyone is cramming to make their pieces perfect. Talk about all the schools for the arts and what not.

"Class," Haymitch says, "I know that Friday is going to be hectic and busy, but calm the heck down. You guys are talented, and at least one of the schools will realize that." It seems to work a little bit, but most people are still panicking.

The rest of the week works that way. Everyone is constantly working hard on their assignment, and when Friday comes, everyone is a mess. "See you late Annie," I say as I walk home with Prim.

"Are you excited?" Prim asks. In reality, I'm nervous as hell. It's been eating at me all week, but I'm really excited.

"A little," I say. "I have to go home and shower, and get ready, and practice, and get my sheet music ready. Oh Lord." We make it back home and it turns into operation get ready for showcase. I take a shower and everything and let Prim o my makeup. My mom gets home early so she can help me get ready. She braids my hair and pins it up in the most beautiful way. I put my dress on, a white dress with a trumpet style opening. I wore it to one of my other recitals, but it was a little too big, now it fits like a glove.

"You look beautiful," Mom says. "Absolutely stunning." I look at myself in the mirror and I don't even look like me. I look like an angel sent from above. Maybe it was a sign from my father. I'm his little angel and he's watching over me. We make it back to the school, and it is packed. There are people outside, inside, and everywhere in between I say goodbye to my mother and Prim and they wish me good luck. I walk over to the back of the auditorium when it suddenly hits me. The anxiety takes over and I can't breathe. I feel like I have to puke.

_"I'm so scared Daddy," I say. I try to fix my red dress and I feel my braids. It was my first show and I'm so scared. I've only played in front of Daddy and that's it. _

_ "Don't be munchkin," he says. "I will be sitting in the front row. Just pretend that you and I are playing like at home. How we have fun and we joke as we play." My dad kisses my forehead and goes out. "I'll be right there." He smiles at me and leaves. My throat starts to close up and I can feel my hand shaking._

_ I wearily walk out on stage, and I see the crowd. They are everywhere, laughing and talking to my father and others. As I walk out, the talking stops and a silence creeps in. A huge amount of people are there, but I only see my dad. He's smiling and holding his thumbs up. I take a seat at the bench and play, remembering what he told me. I imagine us playing our favorite games and I feel at peace. I feel the comfort of my father and that's all I need._

I need my dad. I need him to be in the front row so that I can feel safe and comfortable. I can barely breathe and my heart is racing. I was supposed to go first, but I can't. "Haymitch, I can't do this, tell the others to go first. I need to relax," I say while I'm shaking.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" he asks and I nod. He tells the others the plan and I stay in the back constantly shaking and moving. I close my eyes trying to remember everything when I see my dad.

_"Dad?" I ask in my weird dream._

_ "Kitty!" he says and I hug him. "You need to get out there." I continue to ug him finding comfort in his arms._

_ "Daddy I can't. You're not here," I cry. "I won't be able to see you." He kisses my head and holds me close._

_ "I'm always with you Katniss," he says. "I am always with you even when you can't see me. I will be in the front row as always." He starts to fade away and back up._

_ "Where are you going?" I ask. "Daddy!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, when I come back to reality._

Breathe. I think to myself as I breathe. The fifth person already finished their song and I'm coming up after the seventh person. There are only eight people and we are at the fifth person. I continue to breathe deeply when Haymitch calls my name. "Yes?"

"It's showtime," he says. I give him a big hug and Annie wishes me good luck. I walk out on stage and I see the crowd of people. I look in the front row and I see Peeta. I feel the comfort and relaxation that my father would usually provide, emanating from Peeta. His face lights up as I walk out on stage to the microphone.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," I say shakily at first, but when I see Peeta's face, I relax. "I have a piece prepared and I hope you will all enjoy it. It was inspired by my father who passed away a few months ago. He really loved music, and it's the one passion we shared. We connected through the melodies we wrote. He left me this piece and I finished it for him just as I promised." I finish my little introduction, and I walk over to the piano. I gently place the sheet music on the stand and start to play. My fingers dancing on the keys as it comes out beautifully. I don't even need to look at the sheet music. My eyes flutter close as I feel the music inside of me. It dances and pours into my soul. Images of my father and memories are swirling in front of me, and I get caught in its movements. As I play, I can feel myself smile and I open my eyes to look at the crowd. Peeta is watching my every move and I smile.

When I finish, everyone gets up and claps wildly. I grab the sheet music before standing up. I get up slowly and bow before rushing to the back where I can feel safe again. "You did great Katniss!" Annie exclaims. "I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you Annie," I say. "It means a lot." Haymitch closes the show and we all walk out together as a group of people. I stand near the bottom of the stage when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to be faced by blue eyes and unruly blonde hair.

"What you played was amazing," Peeta says. "It was truly inspiring and beautiful." I continue to hold onto the sheet music that I clutch in my hands.

"It was Dad's," I say quietly. "I finished it for him. A promise that I kept." He nods in understanding.

"I am really happy to see you," Peeta says nervously. "You look really beautiful on stage. You belong up there." I smile nervously at him.

"Thank you so much Peeta," I say. "You don't even know how much I appreciate you coming. It means the world to me." He blushes and tucks a stray hair from my hair behind my ear.

"It was my pleasure," he says. "I wanted to see you. I've heard some other songs you played and I knew that I had to watch you live. You're going places Katniss." He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"Thank you," I say. Just as I'm about say something else, Haymitch calls me over.

"Katniss," he says and I turn my head around. "Can you come here please?" I nod and look back to find Peeta, but he's gone. I walk over to Haymitch who is talking to an elderly woman and a man. "Katniss, this is Mrs. Wickham and Mr. Ambersmith, they are scouts from Julliard."

"Nice to meet you two," I say politely and shake their hands.

"So this is Erik's kid," Mr. Ambersmith says. "I remember all the things he would say about you. You played very well up there."

"Thank you very much Mr. Ambersmith," I say. "I hope you enjoyed the other performances."

"We did," says Mrs. Wickham. Her eyes reveal a beautiful and young woman and her smile is just so heartwarming. "I very much enjoyed you and Miss Cresta's performance."

"Annie is very talented," I say. "She was born to play." I nervously fidget with my fingers.

"Yes, but we already gave her the good news and now it's your turn," Mr. Ambersmith says.

"Excuse me?" I ask. "What news?" I feel sick to my stomach, but I keep my demeanor calm on the outside.

"You have been accepted to Julliard for fall, on full scholarship," the both say. My mouth opens and I am overtaken by shock.

"I am?" I say in shock. "I didn't even apply…" I start to say but Haymitch cuts me off.

"That's where I come in," Haymistch says. "I applied for you, since you are too stubborn, but I guess it turned out to be a good thing." I hug Haymitch and the two scouts.

"Thank you very much," I say the tears pouring out of my eyes. 'You don't know how much this means to me." I wipe the tears away.

"You will be coming on a campus tour next week," Mr. Ambersmith says, "You and Ms. Cresta will both be going to see the department you will attend. It's a great program for the piano students. I hope you will accept the offer." My smile goes from ear to ear.

"I would love to join you on the trip," I say. "It would be great." I shake their hands as I accept the offer.

"I hope to see you next week and in the fall," Mrs. Wickham says. I thank them and try to find Annie.

"We made it!" we both scream. I can barely contain my excitement. I can feel my body oozing with excitement.

"I can't wait for next week," Annie says. "We are going to visit the campus!"

"I know," I say with just as much excitement. "You can stay with me at my old house. We can be roommates!" We both squeal with excitement.

"And when Madge goes to NYU, she can also room with us!" she says and I agree with her. Soon after, my mother and Prim come to say hi to me and to congratulate me.

"I got into Julliard on a full scholarship," I tell my mom and Prim. "Haymitch put in an application for me and I got in." I hug both of them so tight.

"I am so proud of you honey," my mom says and kisses my head. "Your father would be proud too." I smile at my mom and sister.

"Great job Kat!" Prim screams. "I knew you would get in, they would be stupid to leave you out." I smile greatly at Prim.

"I have to go to the campus next week," I tell them. "Both Annie and I are going because they will be showing us around the school and our department. We'll be staying at Dad's." I continue to tell her the whole plan and she allows me to go.

We all walk out, and the halls are filled with people. Just as I make my way out the doors, the light shines through the window. "Thank you Dad," I whisper. "I really miss you. Thank you for watching over me and protecting me." The light soon fades into the night and the moon shines bright. Once I get home, I have to start packing for Julliard.

**AN**: If you want to know the song Katniss plays, look up Steve's theme. I love that song to death and I learned how to play it on the piano a few years ago when the Last Song first came out. Don't worry, I have a few chapters after this. Thank you for the support and positive comments and keep giving me reviews and suggestions because I love to read your feedback!


	7. Acceptance

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've been receiving. I hope you enjoy my third story.

Acceptance

The week of our trip came all too soon. I was packed and ready to go back to New York. I wanted to smell the polluted air, and ice skate in Central Park, and hail a cab to get to my favorite stores. Annie was overly excited. She acted like she's never been out of Washington or Seattle in that manner. I basically brought some clothes and money; I have everything else back in my old house. Annie, on the other hand, brought as much stuff as she possibly could, since she is going to move in with me when we go to school.

The flight was great; I was out in a matter of minutes and Annie crotched a beautiful scarf in only 6 hours. At 7:30 the plane landed and I was ready to get back to my old life. Once we got out of the airport, and when Annie finally grabbed all her bags and boxes, I hailed a cab to take us to my old house, more like apartment. It's large compared to most of the others in New York. It has four bedrooms, one for each of us, a kitchen, a large living room, and a loft. It also has an office, where my dad used to compose his pieces or gets his lesson plans ready. I put the key in and open the door, surprised about how clean it looked after almost a year.

"Welcome to my house," I say. I put my coat on the hanger and my shoes on the rack, Annie does the same.

"Wow," is all that she could say. "You have a very nice house." We sit at the dining table and plan out our day. We have one day off, and I planned to do all the touristy type activities with Annie. "Ooh, we can go to Central Park, and Times Square, and the Brooklyn Bridge, and the huge Macy's, and oh so many places!" Annie's face lights up when I tell her we can go everywhere.

She walks around the living room, looking at all the furniture and all the pianos we have. In total, we have 6, but my dad only really used one. Annie strolls around, until she reaches a stop and the pictures. "Is this you and your dad?" she asks. It's completely innocent, and I walk over to where she's standing.

"Yeah," I say. "That was when I was eight. We went to a museum of music, I forget where, and we took a picture next to a statue of Bach." She puts the frame back where she found it.

"You look just like him," Annie says quietly. "It's like a carbon copy."I smile.

"Yeah," I say. "Everyone said that I am 99% my father. All stubborn and gray eyed, and lanky. I don't know if I have that one percent of my mom." I laugh after I say that. I help Annie into one of the spare rooms. "Do you want help?"

"Sure," she says. "It's not much from my grandparent's house, but it's enough to keep me sane for a while." She takes out a bunch of purple things. Purple bedding for her bed, purple lamp, purple clock, purple hamper, purple trash can, it's a purple palooza.

"You live with your grandparents?" I ask. Her face falls a second after I say this.

"Yeah, my parents died in a car accident when I was a few months old, I was with my grandparents at the time, and they were so grateful. I love them so much," she says. I immediately feel the anguish she has.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't know." She smiles as she puts a picture up of her and her grandparents.

"It's fine," she says. "It becomes a part of you, you know." She then takes out a picture of some young people which I assume are her parents. "This was my mom, and my dad."

"Your mom was really beautiful," I say. She smiles and puts it next to her bed.

"She was," Annie says. "That's where I get my curly hair, but my green eyes are from my dad. They got married when they were 21, and nine months later, I was born." She giggles a little bit, but I don't know why.

We completely empty out her boxes and finish. "I guess that's the last of it," I say.

"I guess you're right," she says. "Is there a bathroom for me to use?"

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot," I say. "It is right next to your room, Madge has one in her room too." I show her where the towels are and I give her some shampoo and other hair products. "Have a good night Annie."

"Good night Katniss," she says. I walk over to my room and feel comfortable for once. I plop on my bed. It's bouncy and soft, like I remember. I sit up on my bed soon after to go look around the house.

I walk through the familiar halls and rooms. When I walk into my father's bedroom, I get hit by his smell. I run to his bed sheets and smell the musty scent of his shampoo, and the sharp smell of wood. I get up and open his closet. I take out one of his shirts and put it on, to constantly be reminded of his scent, as if he's still here. When I walk back to my room, I sleep peacefully, thinking that my father is still in my house, in my room, in my arms reach.

Morning comes soon after, and I'm awoken by Annie jumping on my bed like a little girl. "Wake up, we need to go sightseeing now!" she screams. I groggily get up, scowling at her, and she plops on the bed. She's already dressed and ready to go. It only takes me a few minutes to get ready and we are off to explore the city. First, I take her to the old pastry shop my dad and I used to go to, remembering how we always ate here every Saturday. I am filled to the brim, after eating the giant cinnamon roll, but ready to take on the day. First, we walk to Macy's since it's a short distance away from the bakery. Its sheer size almost brings Annie to tears, and 30 minutes later, she walks out with a new coat. We walk through Central Park; taking pictures like the tourists do, and run through the field.

We get into a cab, and then drive to Times Square, where she sees the most random people. Her eyes go awestruck, looking at all the screens, and the people, and the lights. We eat lunch at a really good pizza place that I know, and then it's off to the Brooklyn Bridge. She adores all the sights we see, but there is one last one. We drive to the port, and take a ferry to see the Statue of Liberty. We take a bunch of pictures there, and Annie buys a t-shirt from there for her Grandpa and a little picture frame with the Statue of Liberty for her grandma. By the time we get back home, Annie sits on the couch, almost falling asleep.

"That was the funnest day of my life!" she screams. I put my stuff down and grab a pot for some tea.

"I'm glad you had fun," I say. "You'll seem to fit in here just fine." She smiles and gets up.

"I'm going to take a shower," Annie yawns, "I'll be back in a few." She walks up the stairs and to the bathroom. I grab the whistling pot of tea and decide to video chat with Prim, much like what we did before I went to Seattle. I open up my laptop, and after the first ring, Prim answers.

"I was waiting for you to call," she says. I laugh at her. It's still light over there because of the time zone difference. "I thought that I was being stood up."

"Can you be any more dramatic Prim?" I ask and she laughs.

"You haven't even seen dramatic yet," she joke and pretends to sob. "I could've died!"

"Okay, Prim," I laugh, "I get it, you can be overly dramatic. How's school?" She grabs her nail polish box and starts to paint her nails while talking to me.

"Same old stuff," she says. "I can't wait for graduation next week." Her eyes sparkle when she says that. "How the city?"

"It's great," I say happily. "Annie finally experienced the bustling cars, and she mastered the art of hailing a cab." I sip my tea and take out a brochure I got from Julliard. "Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

"How so?" Prim asks. She's painting her nails with an aquamarine type color.

"We are going to visit our department, get a feel for our schedules and classes, maybe enroll in some summer courses, all the college stuff like that," I list. "Are you excited for Georgetown?"

"As I'll ever be," she says. "I'll be the best pediatrician in the history of the world. Everyone's kids will want to come see me." I believe her. I would only trust Prim to be my children's doctor.

"My children will be the first patients," I say. She laughs.

"Like you'll have kids in the next eight years. You'll probably still be dating those random people who ask you out on the street," she jokes.

"I just might adopt," I say. "Children in Africa would love to have me as a mother. You are just jealous." This makes her laugh out loud.

"I know," she says. "But I do have to do a residency and I will have to practice on others." She finishes her nails by the time we finish talking.

"I'll miss you Prim," I say. "But only wait like four more days, because that's all the time I have to be here."

"I'll miss you too Kat," she says. "And it's not only me and Mom who miss you." I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean Prim?" I ask. The only person who would miss me is Madge, but we'll be living together in a course of a week and a half, so she shouldn't miss me too much. Then it hits me.

"Peeta came and asked me about where you were," she says quietly. I look at her in shock.

"Well, what did you tell him?" I ask. She looks at me through the camera seriously.

"I told him that you were in New York, getting ready for next semester," she says. "Then he said that if you don't come back, tell you that he's sorry." I roll my eyes at her remark.

"He's been saying that all week," I tell her. "All he's been telling me is 'I'm sorry' and 'I messed up' and other stupid stuff." I try to imitate him in my man voice, but it sounds really weird and awkward.

"Maybe you should accept his apology and nothing more?" she suggests. Prim is really good at forgiving people. That's the one trait that I admire.

"Maybe you're right," I say. "Prim, I have to go to sleep because I have a long day ahead of me. Talk to you later." We both say bye and I close the laptop. Annie has probably finished her shower, so I walk upstairs to see her. She's in sweats and her wet hair is in a messy bun. "Hey Annie."

"Hi Katniss," she says tiredly. "Man, I've never walked so much in my life." She falls back on her bed and looks up at the ceiling, and I follow her.

"Prim and I talked while you were in the shower," I say quietly. "She says that I should forgive Peeta." Annie turns to look at me.

"I think she's right," Annie says. "Katniss, it's not like you're going to take him back, but the constant fighting and ignoring should end. It would be for the best." Annie and lay in her bed and she yawns.

"How're you and Finnick?" I ask. She laughs.

"I don't know," she says. "He's going to San Diego, and I'm going to be in Julliard, all the way across the country. I don't know if it'll last, but I hope that it does. I'm just scared. I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to me. I don't want to fall madly in love, and leave my child with someone." I understand Annie completely.

"I understand Annie, I really do," I say, "But how will you ever find out of you don't go for it. You can't always live in fear." She snuggles into her pillow and yawns.

"You're right," she says and soon falls asleep. I get up from her bed, and I walk to the little roof spot I found when I was younger. I sit on the roof, tucking my legs under my chin. The lights from the city flash and shine. It truly is the city that never sleeps. This place is beautiful, and I feel comfortable and happy. Still, I miss Seattle. I miss the ocean waves that I can hear, and the saltiness in the air. It might not be awful living there, but I feel more in place here in New York, the city I grew up in. Once I feel the sleepiness take over me, I walk back inside to fall asleep, ready for the day ahead of me.

Annie and I get ready, and put on more formal clothing as we meet up with the group of students attending Julliard next semester. There are only about twenty students enrolled in our program, and they all seem the same. Snobby, rich kids that got in because of Mommy and Daddy's money. Annie and I seem like the black sheep. The two kids from Seattle who got in on full scholarships. We tour the school, and the area that our group will be attending. Julliard is amazingly beautiful. I've been here many times before, but I've only gone to my father's room and that's it.

Our tour guides are nice, but we know that they don't really like Annie and I. There is only one person, other than Annie and I who has a full scholarship. Her name is Johanna. She's a nice person, but very outspoken and doesn't take crap from anybody. Whenever someone looks at her she gives them the finger. I guess that's what happens when you mess with a Jersey girl. When the others in our group talk about her, she says that they're jealous that their parents have to play, while we are the real people with talent, and it seems to shut them up.

We visit all the teachers, see all the auditoriums, and look at all the pianos. It's mind blowing to know that Annie and I have the privilege of using these pianos on a daily basis. The same things go on for the next four days, and they prepare us for the next to come. Annie and I enroll in the same summer classes, so we can be together. It's like the classes we take in high school, but ten times harder and on steroids. I might actually have to work hard at this school. On the last day, Annie and I met with my old friend and tutor, Bryony, and they seem to hit it off well.

"How's everything Bry?" I ask. She smiles.

"I am engaged," she says happily. Both Annie and I scream.

"Let me see the ring," I demand and she shows me. It's a huge rock. "I guess Andrew did well."

"This guy seriously knows what ring to buy," Annie says while admiring the ring. "If I'm getting engaged, I want a rock, but it's really the thought that counts." I laugh at Annie's internal battle between her engagement ring that she hasn't even seen yet and the love that she has for the person.

"Well, when the time comes, just be happy that he has the balls to get down on one knee to ask you," Bryony says. The dinner goes by fast, and both Annie and I promise to see her when we come back in the summer.

"See you soon Katniss," she says and hugs me. "Nice to meet you Annie," she says and also hugs Annie.

"Bye Bryony!" I say and she leaves us. "I guess it's time to get ready to go home." Annie and I pack just some stuff. We don't really need to bring anything back home, since we are only there for a week. The flight back is just as good as the flight there, and we are met by our family. Annie goes back with her grandparents, while my mom picks me up from the Sea-Tac Airport.

"So how was the city?" my mom asks. We drive all the way back home.

"Fine," I say. "The school was great and beautiful, but Annie and I felt out of place. All the people there were really snobby, except one girl from Jersey. She was nice, but everyone else looked down at Annie and I because we got scholarships."

"Those people are just jealous," she says. "They aren't as talented as you Katniss, they have to pay the people after their auditions." I guess she's right, and soon later, we arrive back home.

"I'm going to go walk on the beach," I say to my mom. "Tell Prim that too, if she comes back early." My mom agrees and I walk out on the beach like normal.

I see the younger kids and their parents on the sand, trying to dig the deepest hole, or building a sand castle. I also notice the couples walking hand in hand on the shoreline, much like what Peeta and I did. I glance at the surfers, and I notice Finnick, and he runs over to me.

"Katniss!" he yells. I wave at him and he meets me where I'm standing.

"Hey Finnick," I say. "How was the week without Annie?"

"It was boring," he says. "How was New York?" He runs his hand through his wet hair.

"It was great. Annie loves it there, and we're both really excited to start the semester. We're taking some summer classes too," I say and he seems happy.

"That's great," Finnick replies. We talk for a few minutes when someone calls his name.

"Finnick!" the person calls out. "What are you doing?" The person comes closer to Finnick and I, then I notice that it's Peeta. "I thought we were…."

"Hi Peeta," I say. I decide to be civil with him.

"Hi Katniss," he says awkwardly. "How was New York?" Always the same question being asked over and over again.

"It was normal," I say. "It was great being back home for a little while, but I did miss this beach." He smiles.

"That's great," he says. "Finnick and I were just surfing, and I thought that he was cheating on Annie."

"Don't worry, I was just filling him in on what Annie and I did," I say. "Finnick would never cheat on her, unlike some people." I basically mumble out the last few words. "Well, I should go back home, Prim's probably waiting for me. Bye."

"Bye Katniss," Peeta says and waves to me and I wave back. When I turn around as I'm walking, I see Finnick pushing Peeta to come over with him.

The last week of school comes in a blur, and by the time I know it, it's Friday. This year has been a wild ride, and I'm happy to have found friends to share it with. Primrose Everdeen practices her speech multiple times before the night. She's Valedictorian and Mom and I couldn't be happier. We get ready together for the big night. I mean, it's our last year of being in real school. Everyone finally goes their separate ways for the future. We take our assigned seats, mine before Prim because of the alphabetical order. When they call her name for her speech, I couldn't contain myself.

"Hello Class of 2013," she starts. "I've known most of the people here since I moved here when I was eleven. It was a huge step from New York to Seattle, but everyone here was really accepting…" her speech goes on for a few more minutes before ending. "It has been a wild ride, filled with ups and downs, but we made it. Ever since we were little, people dream of becoming superheroes, or princesses, or the next Mozart, or even the next Gertrude Elion. Life is full of surprises, and we are just here to enjoy the ride. Congratulations class of 2013, we did it!" After her speech, we are called up one by one to accept our diplomas and finally, we are presented as the Class of 2013. I hug Prim and Madge, and Annie, and everyone else I see. I can't believe that I'm legally done with school.

"Good job girls," my mom says. 'Your father would be so proud of you two. So proud." We both hug her back. "Be careful tonight." We say goodbye to our mother and get ready for grad night. Madge and I decide to talk during the whole party, while everyone else seems to be dancing, which is really people grinding into each other.

"Are you excited to come live with Annie and I?" I ask. Madge smiles and finishes her cupcake.

"As long as I'm away from this place, I'm happy," she says. "Come on Katniss, let's dance for one song, then we can do whatever you want." I grouchily get up from my spot to "dance" with Madge, when I meet Annie too.

"Hi guys," Annie says and hugs us. "Look at us. The three roommates dancing at their last party before college." We laugh and dance together having a ball, until the song slows down. Annie goes to find Finnick, and Madge and I walk over to our table.

"That was fun while it lasted," she says. Just as she finishes, Peeta comes over to me.

"Hi Katniss," he says. "Do you want to dance with me?" He looks awfully handsome in his suit, but I don't crack that easily.

"No thank you," I say politely. "I am perfectly fine where I am." He seems sad from my answer.

"Then can I at least talk to you?" he asks. He's not going to leave me alone, so I get up from my spot to talk to him. He keeps opening his mouth to say something, but then closes it trying to figure out what to say.

"If you want to tell me something, just spit it out," I say. He laughs.

"It's harder than you think Katniss," he says. "I already messed up things with us and I just don't want to make myself a complete fool in front of you." He stops and looks at me with his big eyes. They hold the sweetness of a young boy, but also the confidence of a man.

"It can't be that bad Peeta," I say. "Just tell me okay, just tell me and then it will be easier on both of us." He takes in a deep breath.

"I love you," he says. "I still love you, to me it was never over, it still isn't over." He tries to kiss me, but I back up.

"No," I say. "It is over Peeta. It is over. I wish that you could understand, but you don't. It's too much Peeta, too much." I run away like I did last time.

"Katniss wait," he says. I turn around smiling, I haven't felt this sure in so long. I feel

"Peeta, I waited for a long time, a long time," I say. "I learned how to accept because of you, and I'm happy. If you love me, you'd want me to be happy." I run towards Madge. "Madge, I'm going home, tell Prim that I'll be at home if she's worried. See you in a few weeks."

"Bye Katniss," she says. I run home, feeling the still warm sand beneath my toes.

"Mom, I'm home," I say. "Prim is still at the party, I'm a little tired."

"Okay Katniss," Mom says. "If you need anything, I'll be here." I respond to her saying okay.

I walk upstairs to take off my dress, makeup, and to release my hair from its up do that Prim and my mom put together. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt for bed, and look at myself in the mirror. I am not that girl who wears makeup, I'm the person who likes to put her hair in a braid, and the person who likes to wear her glassed, and the person who likes to play the piano, and the person who enjoys life, because it's the greatest gift of all. I fall asleep soon after I hit my bed.

At five, I wake up, not being able to fall back asleep. I put on my glasses and a sweater before walking out the door. I need a little alone time with the ocean before I leave in two weeks. I sit near the shore, watching the low tide. The water comes close to my feet, and then recedes. The moon is still glowing brightly when I look up at it. It's a clear night, and I feel content being here, when my solitude is interrupted.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" the person says. I look up and it's Peeta of course.

"I should ask the same thing," I say and he sits down next to me without asking.

"I couldn't sleep, I feel kind of suffocated in my house," he says and stretches his legs out. I bite my nails before answering.

"Same here," I say. "I couldn't sleep and needed to get out of the house." He looks across the water.

"I heard you got into Julliard full scholarship," he says. "Congratulations, it must be really hard to get in."

"Thanks," I say. "It was a lot of hard work, but I guess it was worth it. I'm following in my father's footsteps, just like I've dreamed of when I was younger." He plays with the sand around his. "I guess you should be excited too, you're going to Stanford for business, that's a really good school."

"I am," he says. "I just don't know if Stanford is really for me, you know? It's what my parents want, but I don't know if it's for me." I haven't felt this comfortable since I was last with Peeta on the pier.

"Then you should tell your parents that you don't want to go to Stanford," I say. "You should tell them that you want to do something else." He laughs.

"I wish I could do that," he says and looks right at my eyes. "But they're my parents, I don't want to let them down."

"Well, they'll still love you even if you don't go to Stanford," I say. "I think that they would appreciate you either way." I bump his shoulder with mine.

"You know, I wish that it was that easy," he says. "That's what I admire about you; you know what to say and when to say it. You speak the truth, and live your life the way you want to, not the way others want you to." I can't help but look into his pretty eyes. I readjust my glasses.

"It is easy," I say and stand up. "You need to find your voice and tell them. If their disappointed, then that's their problem." I wipe my hands and butt free of sand. "It's getting late, and I don't want my mom to worry."

"Yeah that sounds right," Peeta says and gets up.

"Bye Peeta," I say. He stays there waiting as I walk away. I shouldn't leave him without closure. The only way I'm going to feel better too, is if I accept his apology. "Peeta!"

"Katniss?" he asks. I run over to him. His eyes look at me curiously and I smile.

"I accept your apology Peeta," I say. "I accept your apology and I would love for us to be friends." He looks at me with shock.

"I would love that very much," Peeta says happily. "I am really sorry, from the bottom of my heart, and I hope you find someone special back in New York."

"I hope you figure out what you want to do," I say. "Don't be afraid to tell people what you want to do. You don't have to please anyone but yourself. And I also you find your special someone too." We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"I did," he says sadly, "But I'm happy she accepted my apology. I guess this is goodbye." He runs his hand through his hair and then puts a stray hair behind my ear and kisses my cheek.

"I guess it is," I say, but instead of just leaving him I hug him. All the good memories come back when I hug him. His long arms hold me close to his body, and I can smell the sugar on his t-shirt. My arms loop around his neck and my fingers play with his beautiful curly hair. A few flecks of light come through the dark sky. The few rays turn into the sunrise, and I know that my dad is praising me for my sudden change of heart. I get out of the hug a few minutes later reluctantly. "By Peeta," I say. "See you later."

"By Katniss," he says and waves to me as we walk our separate ways. I turn around for a second and he's throwing rocks across the ocean's surface. I walk into the house, feeling content where I am. I have no guilt or regret, it's for the best.


	8. Refresh

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've been receiving. I hope you enjoy my third story.

Refresh

I packed the last of my things and got ready to go back to my hometown. Everything I brought to Seattle is now in boxes again. They consume my old room, ready to be shipped back to Dad's. It was hard saying goodbye. So many memories were created and lost there, and not to mention, my mom is still there. Although we didn't really get along, I still love her because she did take care of me for senior year. Prim is going to Georgetown Pre-med, and my mom is going to be home all alone from now on, but we promised to visit on every break we have. Once Annie, Madge, and I got settled in the apartment for the summer, everything started to click into place.

Annie and I would go to class every other day. Instead of just sitting around, much like what we did back in high school, we actually have to work hard to finish these introductory courses in six weeks. On the days we had off, I would either study for the next in class test, where he would play a bunch of chords and we would have to either guess the notes and chords or the composer, or I would help work part-time as a T.A. It's not much, but it's enough to keep me going. Annie also works, but at an animal shelter a few blocks away from the apartment. Madge is studying to be a Toxicologist; I guess she likes to play with lethal substances. She's been in and out of advanced chemistry courses and everything. She thought that she wanted to go to the political science direction, but she didn't want to follow in her father's footsteps. They've been so detached, and she didn't want to have a life consuming job like his.

"I'm back!" Annie yells. Her clothes are covered in fur as she shuts the door on the way in. "I took care of the new kittens one of the cats gave birth to. Those things are wild. I think I got scratched 80 times!" She runs upstairs to take a shower and probably call Finnick. He's going to UCSD soon, and both have been excited. Peeta and I haven't really talked since I moved back. I haven't even thought of him for a while, I guess we did grow apart. It was a whimsical romance with a girl from the town and a local boy.

"I met someone today," Madge says excitedly as she washes the grapes before joining me on the couch.

"Let me guess, it was a boy, and he was totally gorgeous," I say. She throws a grape at me and sits down. "Hey!"

"It was a boy," she says while blushing. "His name is Gale." I thought that Gale was a girl's name, but whatever. "I was walking out of my O-chem class and he jumped me by accident. He was walking out of his environmental science course and we just bumped. He apologized and everything, but I did get his number."

"What does Gale look like?" I ask. With someone who has a girly name and is a tree hugger, I'm kind of nervous to find out what Madge thinks is gorgeous.

"He's really tall, like six foot five, and he has dark hair," Madge tells me. "He looks like he can pass as your cousin. He has gray eyes, but their more dark and has gold flecks in them. Yours are more of a stormy day color."

"Gee thanks Madge," I groan. She laughs.

"It was a compliment," she says. "Anyways we are going for coffee tomorrow." She lifts her feet from the ground and sits cross-legged on the couch. "I am so excited and nervous, but I don't want to look too excited." Just as our favorite T.V. show starts, a very upset Annie storms in. She's not crying, but she's more detached and out of it. Her green eyes show nothingness as she slumps on the couch.

"It's over," she says. "Finnick and I are over." She stares blankly at the T.V. without any expression on her face. "It was supposed to happen though. He's going to San Diego where all those girls are going to attack him, especially since he's on the swim team."

"Don't say that Annie," I say sadly. "It's probably just a rough patch you know? He'll take it back before you could blink." She looks at Madge and I with that blank expression.

"I suggested it," she says quietly. "I don't want to hold him back. He should live the way he wants to, and I shouldn't get in the way of what he wants to do."

"Annie, oh no," Madge says and sits on the other side of her. "You can get through this, you are strong, and you know what? You can get through this and you won't be alone. We are all here for you, every single one of us." Annie soon falls asleep, and Madge and I carry her into her room to put her on the bed.

A few weeks pass, and Annie is still in a funk. She's not carefree and happy, but she still works as hard as ever. Madge and Gale started going out, and she's head over heels for him. They go out almost every day of the week, much like Peeta and I, but he seems like a genuinely nice guy. Apparently, he's from a very small town in Maine, and lived in a log cabin. So yes, he is one of those tree hugging, bike riding people. He's very polite and is a good fit for Madge, who can be a little out there.

One day, Annie and I finish our class early and we see someone at the front of the school. "Finnick?" She asks.

The man turns around and runs toward Annie and lifts her up. "Annie!" he says happily and kisses her. "Annie I missed you so much." He puts her back on the ground.

"What are you doing here Finnick?" she asks with a surprised expression. "I thought you were going to San Diego?"

"I was, but I couldn't bear to think that I wasn't with you anymore so I came to do this," he says and gets down on one knee. Annie and I couldn't believe it. She's only eighteen and he's proposing to her right then and there. "Annie I love you so much, and I can't live in San Diego until I know that you have my ring on your finger. Will you marry me?" Finnick opens up the little box that holds a huge rock of a ring. I should've guessed it. Finnick also comes from a long line of money.

Annie's eyes well up with tears as she becomes speechless. She nods her head and he places the ring on her nimble finger. "What did my grandparent's say?" she asks quietly. He laughs.

"We just got engaged and you are asking about your grandparents?" he asks and she nods her head furiously. "Don't worry, they said that everything was fine, as long as we finish school and that we can live on our own." Annie hugs him and he kisses the top of her head. Everything is just so sweet, that I start to tear up a little bit.

"That was so touching," I say.

"Aww, little Katniss is crying," Finnick says. "Let's give her a hug." They both envelop me in a hug, but I brush them off.

"I'm fine," I say and Finnick laughs.

We make our way back to the apartment, because Finnick is probably going to need a place to stay at. "How's everything back in Seattle?" I ask.

"The same, except everyone is growing up," he says. "I saw your mom and she looks fine." I smile in the thought that my mom is doing well, despite the fact that Prim and I moved out just a month ago. "Peeta is getting by. He's tried going out with a few people."

After Finnick says this, I freeze. I automatically feel a pang of jealousy take over me. I don't even know why that it is, because we are through. "That's good to hear. That's actually really good to hear."

"Not really," Finnick says. "He's really detached from the world, you know? Everything isn't really doing him any good right now. He's been very distant." I get up from where I sit, to let the two love birds have alone time.

"I'm going out to get some coffee," I say. "Do you guys want anything?" Both of them shake their head and I head out of the door. I find the closest Starbucks, since there is one on every corner, and I order a latte. Even though it's almost 80 degrees outside, coffee really helps me stay awake. The walk back to the apartment gives me time to think. What does Finnick mean by Peeta being very distant? I thought that we left off in a good way as friends, but I guess he hasn't been taking it well. Later that evening, Annie tells Madge the news who is equally as excited as I am.

A few days later, Finnick leaves and Annie is reluctant to let him go. "I'll see you soon," he says and starts to go before talking to me. "Look Katniss, I've wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it Finnick?" I ask. He looks a little worried. "What's wrong?" I am a little nervous now. I never see Finnick that upset.

"It's Peeta," he says. "He's been going a little crazy. The doctors say that he's depressed, and all he does is sit in his room and paint. He doesn't go surfing anymore, all he does is paints and paints. He doesn't look like he gets any sleep, or anything." My heart clenches a little for his despair. Peeta has always been that outgoing person to light up someone's day, and now he needs some guiding light himself.

"That's awful," I say.

"Yeah, I just thought you should know before I go back," he says quietly. "It's not good; I think that he got in a fight with his mom and he's still getting over you." My heart breaks after he says this. We were supposed to be friends, and while I was living my life to the fullest, Peeta was withering away, and like any friend, I am willing to help out.

"Finnick, could you do me a favor?" I ask him and he nods. "Could you tell him that I say hi, and that I hope that he feels better?" He smiles and promises to tell him when he gets there. I thank him and he leaves.

When the summer program ends, I decide to go back to Seattle and visit my mom and Haymitch. I surprise my mom when I get there and she becomes so happy. "Katniss you're home, I missed you so much, everything has been so lonely…" she says and hugs me.

"I missed you too Mom," I say and hug her back. I do miss having my mom around to hug me and to say goodnight to me when I go to sleep. "How's everyone?"

"Good," she says. "Peeta Mellark has been coming over a few times a week to see me. He's been coming over a lot actually." I get out of the hug.

"Why?" I ask. She sits me down.

"Didn't anyone tell you about his depression?" she says and I nod. "He was hit by a car while walking in the city and completely lost his leg and dislocated his hip. He can't swim anymore and I've been helping him recover a little bit. Both mentally and physically." I gasp in shock.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask with worry.

"He's going to be fine," she says. "He's starting to walk again and do the normal, but he can't swim as well as he used to and he's kind of under the weather."

"Oh, that's a shame," I say seriously.

"Well, how's the summer classes and everything?" she asks.

"Fine," I say. "I've been working hard and I sometimes help out as a T.A. It's been hard work, but it will pay off. Madge met someone in the chemistry department and Annie and Finnick are engaged." She smiles brightly after I tell her the good news, rather than drabble on the bad news.

"That's wonderful," she says. I yawn a few minutes later, and I get myself to bed. Before I fall asleep, I think about what my mom said about Peeta.

I wake up in the morning earlier than I should because of the time difference and use this time to walk on the beach. I walk out the door barefoot, with my hair in a messy braid and in my running shorts and a t-shirt, when I see him. He's relying on a cane to move around. My heart breaks when I see the pain he feels as he moves around the shifting sand, when his eyes meet mine. I give him a small smile, but turn around soon after to walk back home. Seeing his agony is a little too much for me to handle right now, so I decide to meet Haymitch. He's teaching the summer school kids, and I surprise him when I walk into his room.

"Knock Knock," I say out loud and he turns around to look at me.

"Sweetheart," he says happily and hugs me. "It is so good to see you. How's school and New York?"

"Good, everything is good," I say.

"Class, this is my goddaughter Katniss, she's actually going to Julliard for her music skills on the piano," he says and I say hi to all the kids. They look to be about 5 years old, the prime time to practice the piano.

"Hi everyone," I say. For the rest of class, I help Haymitch out with the students who are struggling a little bit. They all seem to get the hang of it after I explain the notes and the sheet music a bit. When they have their brake, Haymitch decides to talk to me.

"How long are you staying?" he asks.

"Only a week, because I have to go back for school," I say and he looks sad. "Don't worry; I'll be back soon old man." I tease him a little, but he gets serious a few minutes later.

"I'm assuming you heard about Mellark?" he asks and I nod. "It's a shame what happened, but he needs to get over his high horse and get some help. I know that he's been seeing your mom, but he needs to find something to do other than wallowing in his self pity." I agree with him, but I can't help but feel bad.

"You're right," I say. "He should find something else to do, and he should really get some help." I help Haymitch with the kids until the class is over. "Bye Haymitch see you soon."

"Talk to you later sweetheart," he says and I leave the room.

The afternoon goes by lazily, I walk on the pier and visit Mags and the other aquatic animals in the aquarium and I walk on the beach. I see Peeta again, but he's holding a canvas covered in cloth this time. I decide to suck in my pride and go talk to him. "Hi Peeta," I say quietly and he jumps a little.

"Hi Katniss," he says. His eyes light up when he sees me and I give him a weak smile. "How's New York?"

"I should be the one asking about you?" I tease. "What happened to you? I thought you were a bionic person." He smiles a little and then becomes serious.

"I guess that doesn't apply when a car comes around," he says. I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," I say. "It gives you character."

"I was actually about to go see you and your mom," he says. "I saw you the other night, but I didn't know if it was you or not, so I assumed." His hair is still beautifully curly and his eyes are always the iridescent blue.

"Well, I'm here," I say. "Do you want to come over? I bet my mom would be happy to have company right now?" He smiles and agrees to come over. My mom was happy to see us walk in through the door.

"Hi guys," she says happily. "Peeta you look very healthy today."

"Thank you Ms. Everdeen," Peeta responds. "I came to talk to you and see Katniss, but I guess she found me first." Of course he's still the charming boy I fell in love with.

"Well, I'll be going to the store, you have fun," she says and leaves us in the house.

"You still didn't answer my question," Peeta says playfully.

"Oh, sorry, New York is great and so is Julliard," I say. "I'm really happy there. I'm finally back home." He smiles before talking.

"That's great," he says. "I guess you probably heard all of my problems." I take his hand before talking.

"I did," I say. "I hope Finnick gave you my message." He nods and starts to cry a little. I've never seen him cry at all. I hold him close as he cries into my shoulder. "It's okay Peeta, you're okay."

"I'm not," he says and wipes his tears. "I messed up with you and everyone. I got hit by car and now I'm crippled, I don't know what to do." I hug him and he holds me super close to his body. My head is over his heart, and I can hear the steady beating going on in his chest. "I missed you so much Katniss." He grabs his painting. "All I did was paint you." I take off the cloth and see my face on the canvas. It's during the sunset and the wind is blowing through my hair. I look too beautiful for this painting. It doesn't look like me.

"It's beautiful Peeta," I say. "It truly is beautiful." He smiles when I tell him this. I put my hand on his cheek and rub small circles under his eyes. "Thank you." I kiss his cheek and he blushes a little bit.

"How long are you staying?" he asks.

"Only a few more days now," I tell him and his smile fades.

"Man, I wish school didn't start so early," he says exasperatedly. "We just got out, and now we have to go back." He sits back in the couch and sighs.

"It's a never ending cycle," I say. "Just get used to it for the next four years or so." He laughs and I can see his chest rise and fall. His laugh is so contagious. It's deep and when he laughs really hard, he starts to cry. I miss the little things about him. Like when he has to double knot his shoes before going to school, and that he has to have his specific swim goggles or else he won't do well at the meet, or how all his brushes can't have any dried paint when he starts to paint on a new canvas.

"I wish you had more time to stay here," he says. It's also the small suggestions he says to me that makes my heart melt. He wants me to stay, but my life already started. I'm already in school, and right now that's my first priority.

"I have to go to school and graduate," I say. "It's my top priority to finish, and maybe someday tour the world." He watches me in awe as I talk about my dream.

"I know you do," he says sadly. "Sometimes I just wish that school was done for after high school, and you are assigned a job." I laugh at his suggestion.

"Like the _Giver_?" I ask. "That would be awful. I wouldn't be able to live in a society like that. I'm a free spirit." I am a free spirit. I don't really plan ahead. I follow where the wind takes me, and it's been working completely fine.

"No, I just don't want to start new, and become independent," he says. "I like having everything done for me."

"Not me," I say matter of factly. "I like to be independent. I hate relying on people to do things for me. I've always been that way." Peeta looks at me and smiles.

"I know," he says. "I admire that. You can do things on your own, but sometimes it's okay to get help." I give him a scowl and slap him playfully. "Okay okay, being independent is a good thing, just don't hit me anymore."

We laugh a little and then it all gets quiet. "I miss you," he says and looks at me with the same longing in his eyes. "I miss you a lot. I used to watch you all the time at school, and then when you caught me after, I got so scared. I really miss you." He's playing with the strings of my heart, but it's too soon to tell if he's really true.

"I know," I say.

"No, but I mean it," he says. "The day I got hit, I thought I was going to die, and everyone said that all I could say is tell Katniss I'm sorry, and tell her that I love her, and tell her that I want to see her. I lost almost half of my blood." I get up angrily; he always uses these tricks to get into my heart.

"Then why didn't you call me?" I ask angrily. "You can't say things like this to me Peeta. I'm getting whiplash from this Peeta. You should've told me, and I would've been on the first flight back. We are supposed to have each other's backs. If something ever happened to me, I would call you. I thought you were fine and getting over everything, but now I have the guilt that I wasn't here when you needed it the most." I can feel my face get hot, and Peeta is standing up. Even though he leans on the cane, he's still quite taller than me.

"You need to calm down Katniss," he says quietly trying to grab my hand.

"I don't want to," I say and flinch away from his hand. "You put this guilt on me, like it was my fault that everything happened. It wasn't. You were unfaithful, you were the one who cheated, not me. I was trying to be the best I could be, but you gave up." My hands are clenched in fists, and I can feel my nostrils flare as I calm my breathing down.

"I know Katniss," he says. "And I will always be sorry. I love you too much to try to hurt you, but I didn't want you to give up your school for me." I try to believe him, but I can't seem to trust him at all.

"I'm sorry Peeta," I say. "But I think that it would be best if we stayed friends. I really hope that you get better and everything. I really do." He gets the point and moves away from me sadly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Katniss," he says. "I really do wish that we could be friends." I stand away from him, and my back is facing him. I can't bear to look at his face any longer. "Bye Katniss." The door shuts and he leaves the house. I go to the window a few minutes later and see him trudging down the sandy beach, away from the house.

"Uhhh," I groan and go upstairs to get some rest for my head.

The next few days went by quicker than I wanted. I helped out with Haymitch at summer school. I realized that I really enjoy teaching the piano to children, especially these kids. By the end of the week, all the kids were calling me Katniss, Kat, and to my delight Miss Katniss. All those kids were so sweet. The most obedient children I've ever seen, but that's what classical music does to you. My mom and I seemed to get along this week. She took some time off of work and we spent the day going to the flower garden near a small beach. I knew that I had to leave, but I was reluctant to go. On the plane ride back home, I felt the sadness and loneliness of coming back to New York, but at least I have my friends to look forward to seeing.

"I'm back," I call out, but everything is quiet. I walk over to the fridge and see a note:

_Katniss,_

_Annie and I can't be here today. Annie is volunteering at the shelter and she'll be back at 6. I am going on a date with Gale and won't be back till later. Sorry about that._

_Madge and Annie_

I crumple up the note and throw it aside. I put on some sweats and a t-shirt and find my way back into my Dad's office. Everything looks the same way before I left, the pile of papers in the trashcan, the desk covered in sheet music, and the room filled with pictures of Primrose and I. I scan the corner and notice that it's very empty. The grand piano that is older than I am is missing, and I know where it is. I think back to when we lowered him in the grave and I ran back home. I remember almost breaking that to pieces, but it still held up. I run upstairs t put on some pants, but I leave my t-shirt on.

I hail a cab and I am brought to a storage place. I walk over to my storage area. I input the combination into the lock, which is my birthday, and then open up the large door. I look around and I see it. It's sitting all lonely and covered in a thick blanket of dirt and dust. I walk around it. I really did a good job with that bat. It can barely stand on its three legs. Most of the sides and the top are broken and splintering, but thankfully the keys and strings on the inside are intact. I call over a guy to help me bring it back to my house.

"Do you want it here?" the mover asks and I nod. He places the piano in the corner and I pay him.

"Thank you very much," I say and he leaves. I change back into my sweats and get ready to go to work. I did a really good job with that bat, because so far, this is looking like one of those puzzles with thousands of pieces that takes days or even weeks to finish. I get started with the bottom, so that it can hold up the weight. Thankfully there are only a few pieces that were broken off, and I nail, superglue, and duct tape it back together. It doesn't look beautiful, but it seems to hold the weight without wobbling. A few hours later, I've only finished the bottom and part of one side. I stand up and stretch because I was sitting in the same position for a long time. Annie comes back a few minutes after I stop working on the piano.

"Katniss?" she asks.

"In here!" I call out and I can hear her light footsteps.

"You're back," she smiles and hugs me. That's what I love about Annie, she's always so happy to see you.

"I am back," I say and hug her. "How was it without me?"

"Boring," she says and sits down cross legged next to me. "Madge went out with Gale so many times, so I decided to go back to the shelter to help out. It's really fun."

"I bet," I say. "I helped Haymitch out at the summer school. He's teaching the cutest little kindergarteners to play Beethoven and Mozart. They call me Miss Katniss." She smiles when I tell her this.

"That sounded fun," she smiles, but then she puts on a more serious face. "Did you see Peeta?" I was dreading that question.

"I did," I say. "He didn't look too good. He's limping around everywhere, and he looks like he hasn't slept in years." I don't mention that we did have that small fight.

"Oh, I hope he gets better," Annie says sadly. "But let's talk about something else. School starts in a week." I inwardly groan and situate myself next to the pieces I'm trying to put together.

"I wish it was summer all year round," I say. "I wouldn't have to go to school or anything. My dad loved the school year though. He loved to teach his students." When I say that, a realization hits me. I've been back in New York for two months, and I haven't even visited my dad.

"Katniss are you okay?" Annie asks. I slip back into reality.

"Yeah," I say. "Sorry I was out of it." I think about what I say before I do. "I have someplace to go; do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Annie replies and we get ready to go. We go outside and walk to the cemetery where my dad was laid to rest. Once we walk in, I feel the chills running up and down my spine, with a pain of guilt consuming me. Annie grabs my arm and gives me a reassuring squeeze. We reach my father's headstone and I read it.

_Erik Jacob Everdeen_

_1956-2012_

"_One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain." –Bob Marley_

_A loving father, friend, teacher, and music lover._

His body is laid to rest next to his parent's. He was an only child, so it he was the only Everdeen left beside Prim and me. I feel the hot tears spill over my cheeks and Annie enveloping me in a hug. "It's okay Katniss."

"It's not," I say sadly. "I left him and I never visited him at all. I was here for two months. I was staying in our house." Annie continues to hold me and rub small circles on my back.

"Don't cry," she says calmly. "That's the last thing your dad would want you to do." I release myself from the hug and I place a small flower I picked on the way there.

"Hi Dad," I say and wipe my tears from my face. "I got into Julliard, but you already know that. I am here with my friends, actually Annie is here. I miss you, and everyone else back at school does too. I hope you are okay up there and thank you for watching over me. I'll see you soon Dad. I promise." After I say that, Annie and I walk away from the headstone and out of the cemetery gates. I feel a weight lifted off from my shoulders.

When school starts, Annie and I can't believe what we got ourselves into. These people are hardcore, but it's nothing we can't handle. We were born to do this, and I will not give up because of a class being hard. Madge moved out a week after I returned to live with Gale. Both Annie and I thought that she was moving way too fast, but she is in love with him, so who am I to tell her what she can and can't do.

So Annie and I took it to our hands. We would have Friday night takeout and game night and other cheesy things that families do. During one night, when Annie and I are in the middle of an intense game of scrabble, someone knocks at the door.

"I'll get it," I say to Annie. "And don't look at my tiles." She laughs and puts her hands up in surrender. I open up the door and I see him. His eyes peek from the blonde curls that cover them. He stands there with that same lopsided grin on his face as he looks at me. "Peeta? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," he says smiling. "Finnick told me where you live. I just wanted to see you."

"Oh, hi then," I say. "What about Stanford and everything. I bet the semester already started." He smirks at me and looks at me with a hopeful glint in his ocean blue eyes.

"Here's that thing," Peeta starts to say. "A few months ago, a friend told me that I should do what I wanted to do. I guess she didn't realize that I took her advice to heart. So I found a way to do what I want and to see the girl that I love. You said that it was over, but it was never over and still isn't over to me." After he finishes he grabs me and kisses me on the mouth before I could protest. His soft lips melt into mine, and my feelings for him envelop me like a warm blanket. I feel his heart beat into mine and his warmth radiating from his body. We end the kiss that leaves us out of breath.

"I thought that you were going to Stanford," I say and kiss him again. "I thought that you were going to study business." He kisses me and talks again.

"Well, I thought, 'why should I go to Stanford when I don't want to,'" he says and kisses my nose. "Then I remembered that girl that I loved and how she lived in New York, and that a really great college there accepted me. So I thought 'What the hell?' and I accepted their offer. I am now a double major in business and art at Columbia." I kiss him again. "Oh I missed you so much. I love you and I made a mistake."

"People make mistakes Peeta," I say and smile at him. "Even the people we love, but if you ever pull one of those again I will chop off your balls and leave you in the dust." I point my finger on his very muscular chest.

"Don't worry," he says reassuringly. "You are my one and only." I let him come inside, but Annie seems oblivious to what just happened.

"I already put down my word, and it's pretty good," she starts to say and turns around. "I wonder if you… oh hi Peeta. I didn't know that you were coming?"

"I didn't either, trust me," I say and rub my nose against his. "He showed up. He's going to Columbia on a double major."

"That's great," Annie says. "If you hurt Katniss though… you're toast. Katniss we still have a game to finish." I laugh and continue our intense game of scrabble with Peeta on my side.


	9. Epilogue

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! This idea came to me when I was watching the last song, so it may have some elements of that movie too. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've been receiving. I hope you enjoy my third story.

Epilogue (15 years later)

"I'll miss you Mrs. Mellark," one of my students says.

"Don't worry Ariel, I'll be back before you know it," I say and hug the darling little girl. I love being a music teacher. I tried playing professionally for a few years, but I didn't get the feeling of accomplishment from that job. It always makes me smile to see a student fall in love with music because I gave them the push they needed.

"Okay class, just because I'll be gone, it doesn't mean that you should not practice your music," I say. "The substitute will be just as amazing, and I'll be back soon. Have a good rest of the year and summer." It pains me to leave them, but I have to. I leave with a bunch of cards and gifts from my students.

Peeta graduated from his university and inherited the family business, just as planned. It's been super successful, and it makes him happy. He's changed the business a heck of a lot. He goes into the shops sometimes and helps with the bread and cupcakes, which makes him happy. When I walk into the doors, I see my kids playing with their Dad on the floor.

"Mama!" my kids say and run towards me. They attack me with hugs.

"Kids, be careful with your Mama," Peeta says and scoops them up. "You don't want to squish baby Harmony."

"I no squish Nee-nee," my younger one says. "I love Mama, and Nee-nee, Dee, and Da-deeh."

"I know you do Rye," I say and kiss his little nose. He looks just like Peeta, except for his eyes. Melodie looks like me with the dark hair and everything, but she has Peeta's eyes like little sapphires glued on her face.

"Hi Katniss," Peeta says and kisses me. "How was it today?"

"Fine," I say. "I'm going to miss my little music players." We all walk into the living room and I sit down on the couch.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks. I turn to face him in the kitchen.

"As I'll ever be," I say.

"Where are we going Mama?" Melody asks. I pat the seat next to me and she sits there. I start to comb my fingers through her hair and braid it.

"We have to go see Grandma and Aunt Prim because friends from school want to see Daddy and Mama," she turns around to look at me.

"Am I gonna see Jade and Scarlet?" she asks. Prim and Rory also have two girls. They are twins the same age as Melody.

"Yes," I say to her. "You are also going to see Finn, Zander, Rowan, and Sequoia." I finish the braid in her hair and tie it off.

"I don't like Finn," she says angrily. "I only like Jade and Scarlet."

"Weeeeeeahhhhhhooooooo!" Rye screams as he runs around. "WEEEEEAAAAAOOOOO!"

"Rye what are you doing?" I ask and he smiles running away from me. "Crazy boy."

"Hey that's my son you are talking about," Peeta teases. "But he is a crazy little monkey." Peeta runs after our son making sure that he won't get hurt.

We decided to stay in Seattle, for Peeta's sake. It's best for everyone this way. It makes it easier for him to work on the business, and for me to be close to the family.

"Hi kids," she said and hugged Melody and Rye. "Has the little one been crying?"

"Yeah, he's a little cranky today," I say.

"Auntie Prim where are Jade and Scarlet and Uncle Rory?" Melody asks.

"They're at school, but they can't wait to see you," Prim says and grabs Melody's hand. "Let's go inside."

When we enter the house, all we see are toys everywhere. "Sorry about the mess," she says.

"Whatever, our house is worse," I say because it's true. We got two kids who like to play outside and run around and throw things everywhere.

We get ready for the reunion at Prim's, just like we used to when we were younger. I put on a pair of black pants and a cream colored shirt with ruffles. I keep my hair down and get my kids ready soon after. Melody wears a red dress, much to her dismay, and I put a little bow in her long hair. Rye, on the other hand, would not let me put on his clothes. I tried so many times and finally got on some khaki pants and the cutest plaid button up shirt.

"Come on kids," Peeta calls out. The two little ones come up next to their father. The youngest is trying to catch up on his chubby toddler legs, while our daughter is hand in hand with Peeta. Prim, Rory, and the kids already left to get us a table. Rye was being a little cranky and difficult.

"Da-Deee way fo meeeee!" the younger one yells, and Peeta waits for his son to catch up. He trips on the sidewalk, and sits motionless. His two year old eyes look up at me and Peeta, waiting for one of us to notice.

"Oh no," Melody says and runs over to her little brother. "Ryker fell. It's okay Rye." My daughter soothes her little brother. I grab the baby bag with everything we need for the little ones and lock the car. Peeta starts to walk over to Rye and he looks up at his father. Like the little attention hog he is, he starts to cry bloody murder throughout the whole parking lot.

"No!" he screams. "Mama I wan mama nowwww!" The large tears are spilling out of his big gray eyes as Peeta holds him. Rye starts to punch and kick at him. "I wan Mamaaaaaaa!" His crying doesn't cease and Peeta and I start to laugh.

"It isn't funny," Melody says with her hands on her hips. "Rye is sad and scared."

"No he isn't," I say to my daughter. "He just wants attention from Mama." I walk over to Peeta who is trying to control our son's flailing arms.

"Mama!" he says and looks at me with his puffy eyes. "Mama I wan you Mama!" Rye holds his arms out for me to hold him. I smile at him and ruffle his blonde hair, which is identical to Peeta's.

"Calm down baby boy," I say, but he's not taking any of it. He still kicks and screams at Peeta. "Ryker I can't hold you right now." He still cries and Peeta is starting to do the bounce that usually calms him down.

"Come on buddy," Peeta says soothingly. "Mama can't hold you right now, maybe later." Rye still cries for me. My poor baby is such a mama's boy. He follows me around everywhere, and insists on staying near me.

"Rye you need to listen to Daddy okay," I say and kiss his forehead. His crying slowly ends into little whimpers.

"I listen Da-deee," he repeats. I wipe the tears from his eyes and kiss his forehead.

"That's my little boy," I say and place my forehead against his.

"Oh so he listens to Mama but not to Daddy?" Peeta teases and Rye rests his head on Peeta's shoulder with his thumb in his mouth.

"Can I hold your hand Daddy?" Melody asks. My daughter is a definite Daddy's girl, but she loves her mama too. She's the newest piano prodigy in the family. Rye already started to bang on the keys, but he's not old enough to learn the notes yet. Melody enjoys playing just as much as I did as a child. It's her choice if she wants to continue playing.

"Of course," Peeta says. She puts her hand in my husband's larger one. She squeezes tightly as we near the entrance. Peeta and I haven't stepped in these halls for years. Since Haymitch retired, I never had a reason to go back to our high school, but now it's our reunion after ten years. Peeta is the first to walk in. He looks very handsome for this event today, while I feel underdressed, even though he reassured me that I was perfectly fine.

Everything looks the same. The halls, the color of the lockers, the squeaking of the floors when you walk. Both Peeta and I get to the doors to get into the quad. "You ready?" he asks.

"As I'll ever be," I say and I open up the door, since his hands are full. We are spotted by everyone in the room when we walk in. Peeta is still supporting his son and directing Melody to go sit at a small table with some kids.

"Katniss!" Madge and Annie both call out. It's not like I don't talk to them, because I call them almost every week, but I haven't seen them in person for a few months.

"Look at you," Annie says while trying to hug me. "You are glowing!"

"You look amazing for being 6 months pregnant," Madge says and hugs me. "I wonder who this one will look like."

"I'm hoping she'll look like Peeta," I say while smiling. "I think she will." They both look at me with big eyes.

"Another girl?" Annie asks and I nod. "Man, I'm stuck with 3 boys, including Finnick." Annie and Finnick got married a few years before Peeta and I did. She and Finnick got married on the beach in San Diego, and they still live there. His whole family and a huge amount of his friends showed up, while Annie only invited a few people. She has two boys, Finnick Jr. and Zander. Finn looks just like his father and acts the exact same way, while Zander is calm and sweet like his mother. Finn is two years older than Melody and Zander is about a year younger.

"I guess I got the best of both worlds," Madge teases. Madge married Gale while in college. She had her first, Rowan, right after she graduated. A few years later, Sequoia was born who looks just like Gale, but girl version. They live in Oregon, since Gale's job moved back here. "Where are the little suckers anyways?"

Just as Madge finishes her sentence, Peeta comes over with a very sleepy Rye in his arms. "Hi Madge, Hi Annie," Peeta says.

"Aww, is the little one tired?" Annie asks and rubs Rye's back.

"Yeah, he's having a bad day," I say. "Rye can you say hi to Auntie Madge and Auntie Annie?" Rye turns around and yawns before waving.

"Hi Auntie Ma and Ann-iee," he says and rubs his eyes before resting his head on Peeta's neck.

"I think he's going to sleep the whole time," Peeta says. "I'll just hold him. It was very nice seeing you two again."

"Same," Annie says and Peeta leaves to go talk to his old friends. I look over there and they're all making fun of him for having Rye on his arm.

Melody finds Jade and Scarlet and they're running around the room, away from Zander and Finn who are chasing them. Sequoia and Rowan are a little older, so they sit next to some of the older kids.

"Well would you look at that," Annie says. "I think my boys like the Everdeens' daughters." We all laugh at her observation.

"Which one?" I ask. Annie laughs so hard.

"Finn has been asking about Melody for days," She says. "Finnick was trying to teach him some of his charm, but as you can see it's not working." As we talk, Prim comes to meet us.

"Hi guys," she says. "How's everything?"

"Fine," I say. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Delly talking to Peeta, Finnick, and Gale. Annie Madge and I walk over to where they are.

"Oh your son is very cute," I hear Delly say. "Where's your wife?" As if I wouldn't be here today.

"Right here," I say and stand next to Peeta who kisses me on the forehead.

"Oh Katniss, your huge!" she says. She's trying to push my buttons, and Peeta can see that, so he tries to cover it up.

"Yeah, a new baby girl on the way," he says while rubbing my bump. "Her name is Harmony." He puts his arm around my shoulder and holds me close.

"Melody is running around somewhere and you've obviously met Rye," I say to Delly. "Do you have any kids?"

"I have two with my first husband and 1 with the new one," she says.

"Oh wow, already divorced at thirty, that's a new record here," I say to taunt her and it seems to be working.

"I've seen people get divorced younger than me," she says. "I am not so old myself. I am still young and beautiful."

"Yeah, about that," I start to say. "I see you've gotten another nose job. That's really great, I mean the old one was too out of style I guess, but you should get a new plastic surgeon, I can see the stitches."

"Well, at least I'm not a bloated whale," she says. Is that all she really has on me?

"At least my imperfection is bringing a life, while yours brings more attention to your God awful nose job," I retort.

"I am leaving," she says and walks away.

"I hope you don't trip," I say to her. "You don't want to pop one of your boobs!" Annie and I start to laugh so hard. Finnick and Peeta I guess don't understand the things girls say to insult each other.

The rest of the reunion went by smoothly. Everyone looked super happy to their old friends. I was happy to see my friends and to hear from the others that I knew. Peeta was crowded by so many people. They either asked him about the business, or me, or the kids. He was, by far, the most popular at the reunion. When it ended, I couldn't be happier to leave. My feet were hurting and I wanted to go to sleep.

When we got home, I went inside to change my kids then to go to sleep myself. I put Rye, who was still sleeping, in a little onesie pajama and his overnight diapers. He's potty trained, but I don't want to take any chances at night. I laid him on the bed that he and Melody share. After, Melody brushed her teeth and I helped her put on her pajamas and she soon fell asleep after.

After I got changed and did my nightly rituals, I waited for Peeta to come into bed to sleep. "You didn't have to wait for me," he says as he gets in to hold me.

"I wanted to," I say and kiss his cheek. "Did you have fun?"

"A little," he says. "I didn't like how everyone crowded me, especially with little Ryker, but I enjoyed catching up with them." He holds me close and rubs the growing baby. "I can't wait for little Harmony."

"Me either," I say and kiss him on the nose. "But this is the last baby for a while. I think I need a break." He laughs.

"Okay, I would be happy with just one, but three is just amazing," he says and kisses me on the lips. Just as we are about to sleep, the door opens to reveal a little 2 year old boy running in.

"Mama?" he asks. I turn to look at my son who is holding a little stuffed elephant in his arm. "Can I sleep wit you and Da-dee?" I scoot over closer to Peeta and lift the boy onto the bed. He snuggles into me and sucks his thumb. I rhythmically rub his hair away from his face, and he soon falls asleep. A few hours later, Peeta and I are awoken again, but by a little girl in her poodle pajamas.

"Mama can I sleep here?" she asks. Peeta scoots over more and Melody sleeps next to Rye and me.

The next morning, I wake up with two little bodies pressed up against me. Peeta probably woke up already and is out getting ready for the day. I carefully remove myself from the covers and go to the bathroom. After I freshen up a little bit, I walk outside the room and see Peeta. "Good Morning," I say while getting a huge plate of French toast.

"Good Morning," Peeta says happily and I take the seat next to him. He puts his hand on my bump. "She seems happy."

"Yeah," I say as I stuff my face. "I think she likes French toast." They all laugh at my comment.

"So what are we doing today?" Peeta asks.

"We are going to see Mom and Haymitch," I tell Peeta.

A few minutes later, a very sluggish Melody walks out of the room and sits on Peeta's lap. "Mama, are we going to see Grandma?"

"Yes baby girl," I tell her. "We are going to see Gram, Papa Haymitch, and Grandma and Pa, and tomorrow we're to going Grandma and Pa."

"I like Gram," she says happily. "She likes to play with me. I like Papa Haymtich too; he likes to play with me too." I snicker and Peeta lifts her to look in the face.

"Pa really wants to see you," he says and kisses her cheek. As Melody eats breakfast, we hear a screaming Rye in the room. "I'll get it."

Peeta comes back with a very happy Rye when he comes out of the room. "Mama!" he screams while running to me and giving me a hug. "Dee!" He runs to hug his sister. "Dadeeeeee!" he screams and giggles when Peeta lifts him in the air.

We finish eating breakfast and get the kids dressed. We put Melody and Rye in their play clothes. Rye wears his little sandals that light up and Melody wears her little flowery sandals that change color in the sun. "Ready to see Gram?"

"Yeahhhh!" they both scream. We make our way to my mom's house and she's already waiting outside for us.

"Look at my little kids!" she says happily and hugs each of the kids. "Hi Peeta," she says and hugs him. "Katniss you are so beautiful."

"Thanks Mom," I say and hug her back. We walk inside and she already has cookies and the toys ready.

"How's everything? The kids? The baby?" she asks.

"Well everything is good," Peeta says. "The kids are as wild as ever. They just love to wear us out."

"I bet," my mom says. She's warmed up greatly to Peeta and sees him as her own son. "You guys look great. Especially Katniss, I mean, look at her."

"Thanks Mom," I say again. "We are really excited for Harmony to come."

"SO it's a she?" she asks and we nod. "I got to get my little pink booties out again."

"Gram-Gram!" Rye screams and my mom gets up.

"Yes Rye?" she says.

"Come pway," he says and holds her hand as he leads her to the play area. "Look at me and Dee!"

"Gram-Gram you can be the customer," Melody says. "I will be the chef and Rye will be the waiter." They play restaurant and we get invited into the whole mess too. We eat lunch and play on the beach for a little while.

"Katniss I haven't seen you in so long, and now you have to leave," she says and gives me a tight squeeze. "By the time you come back, you'll be plus three."

"Mom I live five minutes away," I say while hugging her back. "You can see me every day if you really want to."

"Okay I will then," she says and kisses my cheek. "Bye Peeta." She also gives him a hug.

"Bye Lilian," he says and hugs her back. My mom lifts Rye and kisses him and he hugs her.

"Bye Gram-Gram," he says with his sweet little voice.

"Bye Rye," she says and blows him a kiss. Melody hugs her and kisses her cheek.

"Bye Gram-Gram," she says sweetly.

"Bye baby girl," she says. We leave with her outside still waving as we drive to Haymitch's house.

"Now who's knocking my door," he teases and my kids giggle and scream.

"It's us Papa," the say in unison. "Open the door."

"What's the password?" Haymitch asks. They both giggle and whisper something to his face and he opens up.

"Hi Haymitch," I say and hug my godfather.

"Sweetheart," he says and puts a hand on my stomach. "How's the swimmer?"

"She's good," I say to him. "Her name will be Harmony Mitch." He smiles so brightly I thing that I'll go blind.

"That's great sweetheart," he says. "Oh Peeta, I forgot about you for a second. How're you?" They give each other a handshake.

"Very good," he says. "How's everything Haymitch?"

"Great," he says. "I'm hoping to hear the little prodigy's playing."

"Oh you will," both Peeta and I say. Right after, melody starts to play the new song she learned. It's Beethoven : Sonata _Hammerklavier_ opus 106. She mastered it a few weeks before we arrived. She looks just like me when I was little. I loved to play and we share the same passion that my father had and passed down to me. Sometimes, I even see my dad sitting next to her, helping her play the piece.

"Man, sometimes I see Katniss," Haymitch says but she turns around after she finishes the song. "Then I see those eyes and remember it's the girl's daughter." He goes to grab Melody and spins her in the air.

"Papa I'm getting dizzy," she says and he puts her down.

"Papa look at me," Rye says and he bangs on the keys of the piano. Haymtich starts to laugh.

"Good job boy," he says and ruffles his hair. "Pretty soon you'll be as good as Melody."

"I like Dee," Rye says and hugs his sister. I sit around with the kids while Haymitch and Peeta talk. It's probably one of those manly talks that is either about me, or will affect me. When they finish talking, Haymitch goes to teach Melody and Rye.

"So what did you guys talk about?" I ask Peeta nonchalantly. I think that he can tell that I'm a little nosy right now.

"He said that I am doing a good job," Peeta says confidently. I choke on my own saliva when he says that.

"He actually said that to you?" I ask. "Haymitch said that to you?"

"I know right?" Peeta says and we burst out laughing.

"Wha so funnyyy?" Rye asks and runs over to us. "Mama wha so funnyyy?"

"Nothing Rye," I say and furrows his eyebrows at me. "Daddy just said something funny." He seems to understand and runs back to Haymitch and Melody.

Soon after we play for a while, we go to Prim's home for a family dinner. Rye is already fully asleep in the back and Melody is sitting in the back singing the nursery rhymes she learned at school. We get back to Prim's and I put Rye away for his nap, while Melody plays with her cousins. Peeta and Rory go outside to make dinner, while I help Prim with dessert.

"So how was everyone?" she asks me as we take out the cake from the oven.

"Mom and Haymitch were good," I say. "Rye wore himself out today, so I don't know if he'll wake up for dinner, but once he hears cake he'll be up." We laugh at the comment.

"Are you nervous to see Peeta's parent's?" Prim asks me. She is frosting the cake while I am eating the leftovers in the bowl.

"A little," I say. "His dad likes me, but it's still touchy with his mom even though we've been married for 7 years." I finish the frosting and place it in the sink.

"Don't worry about it," Prim says and places the cake in the fridge. "It's not your problem, it's hers." We eat dinner together and everyone seems to be pleased with the food. Rye wakes up for dessert and goes a little crazy on a sugar high.

"The itsy bitsy spidah wen up da wader spou," he sings. "Dow came da rain and wash dee spidah out. Out came dee sun and dry up all dee rain and dee itsy bitsy spidah wen up dee spout again." Everyone cheers and claps for him. The kids run around crazily on a sugar high for hours, and finally all end up sleeping on the floor. Peeta grabs both our son and daughter when Rory puts his daughters in bed. We leave the house and put the kids in bed when we get home.

We wake up to go to Peeta's Parents' house at 11. The kids were already up at 9 with Peeta, and I woke up to get them ready for the family picnic. Honestly I'm a little nervous. I'm so used to my family who are all loving and hands on. His family is a little more reserved and high class. Since it's a picnic, I dress the kids in some comfortable clothes they can run in. I put little overall skirt on Melody with a purple shirt under. Peeta puts Rye in little shorts and a button up shirt with his light up sandals.

"Hi George," Peeta says through the speaker and the gate opens. Apparently, we are having a picnic with the whole family toay. We drive up and Peeta unbuckles Melody and Rye. Melody runs out and holds my hand, while Rye seems more comfortable being carried inside.

We both ring the doorbell and his dad opens up the door. "Katniss! Peeta!" he says and hugs us both.

"Hi Dad," Peeta says happily. He sets down Rye who hides behind my legs, grabbing onto my jeans.

"Katniss, you look beautiful," he says. "Is it another pianist in there?" He rubs my protruding stomach with a smile.

"I don't know," I say. "We picked out a musical name so we'll see when she's older."

"And hello to you guys," Barley says and crouches down on his knees. "I remember this beautiful girl, but I don't think the little boy remembers me."

"Hi Pa," Melody says and hugs Barley.

"Hi Pa!" Rye screams and follows his sister's example.

"This one is sure like Peeta," Barley says and lifts Rye. "Hello there Rye." We walk into the house. Melody is holding her Pa's hand and Peeta's arm is around my waist when we go to the orchard.

"Look who's here!" Barley exclaims and the whole clan rushes towards us. Peeta's brother greets me with his wife. A few of his cousins are visiting too, and his grandparents are there as well, but I don't see his mother yet.

"Oh Katniss you're absolutely stunning!" Phyl's wife says. "Look at her." All the ladies crowd around me as they talk about my pregnancy. I am bombarded by questions about the gener, and her name, and when I'm due, and if the kids are okay. I all tell them everything, and sit down to watch my children play.

"Mama I got this for you," Rye says and holds out his little hand holding a flower.

"Thank you baby boy," I say and kiss his head. After he leaves to run around with his cousins, Mrs. Mellark, Grace, comes into view. I slowly get up from my spot to go say hi.

"Hi Mrs. Mellark," I say. I am not used to calling her by her first name. It seems out of place.

"Katniss," she says coldly. "You look great being pregnant and all." I guess it's a complement.

"Thank you," I say politely. "You look healthy and stunning." It's true. It doesn't look like she's aged a bit, and her dress makes her look beautiful.

"Thank you," she says. "So where are the kids?" I look around to find my kids.

"Oh, they're over there," I say while pointing to them. "Dee, Rye come over here!" My two kids run over to my side.

"Hi Mama," Rye says and hugs my leg. Melody holds my hand.

"Say hi to your Grandma," I say and they look at Mrs. Mellark.

"Hi Gramma," Rye says and waves his chubby little fingers in the air.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that this was Peeta," she says and bends over to hug her grandson. I've never really seen her be that affectionate to anyone.

"Hi Grandma," Melody says and gets a hug from her grandmother. "You have lots of pretty flowers."

"Thank you sweetheart," she says. Peeta makes his way over to us soon after.

"Hey kids," he says and picks both of them up in his arms. He gets a bunch of giggles from them when he kisses them.

"Hi Mom," he says to Mrs. Mellark.

"Hi Peeta," she says back. "Your kids are adorable." Peeta takes pride when anyone comments about his kids. He is the best father around.

"Thanks Mom," he says proudly. "They look just like Katniss though; this one is a carbon copy." He nuzzles his face onto her cheek.

"Oh no," I say to him. "You and Rye are the same."

"I wonder how this one will turn out," he says looking at my stomach.

"Is it a girl or boy?" His mother asks.

"A girl," I reply happily while rubbing my stomach. "We're naming her Harmony, or Nee for short." She smiles and we stand in an awkward silence.

"Grace, come here for a second," Peeta's dad calls.

"I'll see you in a few," she says and walks briskly to Mr. Mellark.

Peeta sets the kids down to go play with their cousins some more. I walk over to the other women again talking to them about the kids and how life is. I haven't seen these people for a while. We see Peeta's parents probably once a month and they don't really like to talk with me, especially since I'm the only one without blonde or blue eyes.

We eat and play some more, and then Rye starts to get cranky. He doesn't want to take to anyone and just wants to cry. "Come here Rye," Barley says he holds Rye in his arms. "You can stay with Pa."

Rye falls asleep in his grandpa's arms, not like he minds. He talks to the family members and continues to hold my sleeping son. When I'm sitting, because my feet hurt, Grandma Mellark comes to see me. She's about 70 and looks great for her age.

"Katniss darling," she says and I turn to get up.

"Hi Grandma Mellark," I say and hug her.

"You look very well," she says and smiles at me. I always like Peeta's grandmother. She is the nicest to me, besides his dad and brother. "I hope we have another cutie pie."

"I hope so too," I say. "But if she looks anything like Peeta, we'll all be good."

"Oh no," she says while feeling Harmony kick. "We need some variety. All I see are a bunch of blondes, I want another beautiful brunette just like the mother."

"Thank you," she says and she walks to go see her great grandchildren. We leave the Picnic after Melody starts to get tired, even though she is reluctant to leave.

"We have to go," Peeta says while taking the sleeping Rye from his father. "We'll see you soon."

"If you guys need any help with the kids, just call," Barley says.

"I will," I say to him and give him a big hug.

"Can't wait to see baby Nee," he says happily. "I want to see the little Harmony the second she's here."

"Oh you'll know," I say happily. "Only a few months now." We leave the house, ready to get back home for some rest.

Christmas Time

"Everyone, Melody has something she wants to share with all of you," I say and she takes a seat at my father's old piano. The tree is right next to her, drowned in presents lowing onto the smooth black surface.

The whole family is there. Haymitch, Mom, Prim and Rory, Peeta's parents, Phyl and his family, Grandma and Grandpa Mellark, and all the cousins. Melody turns around to look at me and Peeta. I give her thumbs up as I hold the new baby Harmony and Rye is sitting with Papa. Her fingers gracefully play over the keys of the piano. Her first original piece she's ever written and performed, and she's doing great.

Haymitch watches her in awe, and looks at me smiling. When she finishes, everyone claps for her amazing talent and I go to hug her. "You know, she reminds me of you," Haymitch says. "Looks like you from behind."

"That's what everyone says," I say.

"Because it's true," he responds. After, melody comes to me to talk about her song.

"Was it good Mama?" she asks nervously. I kiss her on the forehead.

"It was amazing," I tell her. "You did better than me when I was younger." She giggles and runs off. I stand looking over the crowd of people, and I see it. I see my father's figure standing among the crowd smiling at me. He soon disappears and I look for him frantically. As I scan over the crowd again, the sun shines through the window and I smile thinking that my dad was here to share the special moment with us.

"She did good," Peeta says and kisses my cheek. "I bet she will be just like her Mama." I laugh so hard.

"She'll go to the same school and go to Julliard where her boyfriend will follow her there and then get married," I say and his face looks serious.

"No," he says. "She's going to play her heart song, just like her mother, and make everyone fall in love with her music." I kiss him and join the rest of the family when we eat the sugar cookies we made for this occasion.

**A/N: This story was really fun for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to comment or review it. **


End file.
